Le Lac des Cygnes
by Leia22
Summary: UA. Deux princes, l'un maudit et condamné à être un Cygne, une malédiction à briser, un sorcier, et pas mal d'absurde. Bienvenue dans le Lac des Cygnes version Supernatural ! [Wincest !]
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom. Et c'est l'un de mes projets les plus ambitieux... Je vous présente le** ** _Lac des Cygnes_** **, version** ** _Supernatural_** **! Il s'agit du cadeau d'anniversaire d'une amie, que j'ai écrit suite à un gros délire. D'ailleurs, elle s'appelle LoLaSiDo et vas la poster sur Wattapad, avec mon accord.**

 **Oh, et c'est évidemment du Wincest, alors soit vous faites avec et vous êtes les bienvenus, soit je vous propose d'aller lire des choses qui vont plairons plus.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !**

oOo

 **Le Lac des Cygnes**

oOo

Il était une..…

Ouais, non. On en a tous marre de cette entrée en matière.

Reprenons.

Imaginez un pays. Le classique de contes de fées ou de films de fantasy : quelques montagnes au loin, une grande et belle forêt où se cachent tous les problèmes, deux trois villages perdus et une ville principale, avec son grand château anachronique et ses habitations. (si vous avez vu le Barbie, vous pouvez imaginer le même genre d'endroit, en moins rose et plus gris/marron).

Vous visualisez ?

Très bien.

Le roi de ce pays s'appelait John et il avait deux fils, Dean et Sam. Leur mère était morte peu de temps après la naissance du deuxième, tuée dans un mystérieux incendie.

Le roi s'était renfermé sur lui-même, comme s'il avait désormais peur de s'occuper de ses fils, comme si une malédiction pesait sur eux.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Dean retroussa ses manches et s'occupa de son frère, veillant à toujours être là pour lui. Certes, ils avaient une armée de serviteurs et de précepteurs, mais c'était quand même mieux de faire le mur pour aller jouer dans la forêt, loin des leçons de maintien et de savoir vivre.

Seulement, un jour un drame eut lieu (oui, ben désolée, l'histoire doit bien commencer un jour, parce que deux princes s'amusant à faire le mur c'est pas ce qui va remplir une histoire. Oui, je digresse). Le plus jeune s'égara, provoquant une immense peur chez Dean.

L'adolescent s'était égaré dans les bois, voulant essayer d'échapper à son frère. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais Sam avait envie d'être un peu seul, en ayant marre d'être couvé. Il voulait explorer les bois, se demandant ce qu'il y avait après l'orée de la forêt. (En toute logique ; des arbres)  
Il marcha un moment au hasard, puis tomba sur un immense lac, aux eaux limpides. De nombreux cygnes se prélassaient à sa surface. Sam resta un instant bouche bée, émerveillé par le calme et la beauté du lieu.

Lentement, silencieusement, il s'approcha du bord de l'eau, et trempa un doigt dedans.

-Qui es-tu ?

L'adolescent sursauta. Il se retourna et aperçut un jeune homme aux yeux très bleus et à l'air renfrogné ou sérieux, une sorte de mélange. Il portait de drôles de vêtements, un long manteau beige, et avait une sorte de corde bleue attachée autour du cou (peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était suicidaire ? Peut-être cherchait il l'arbre auquel il se pendrait ? Comment ça je suis glauque ?)

-Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Pars, vite !

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelqu'un que tu devrais oublier. Vite !

L'homme l'attrapa par le bras, et tenta de le ramener vers la forêt.

-Castiel, Castiel... Que fais-tu à ce jeune homme ? Laisse le venir près du lac, s'il veut le voir.

L'homme aux yeux bleus lâcha le jeune prince qui regarda le nouveau venu, semblant venir de nul part. C'était un homme plutôt petit, habillé avec soin de noir. Il portait une courte et élégante barbe.

-Je suis Crowley, maître de ces lieux. Qui es-tu ?

-C'est le roi qui possède ces terres !

-Pas cette partie de la forêt. Elle m'appartient. C'est le domaine de la magie. Je suis le sorcier qui dirige ces terres, mais tu peux m'appeler démon, si tu le souhaites.

-Je... Je dois y aller…

-Mais non... Je me suis présenté, il est impoli de ne pas se présenter à son tour.

-Je suis le prince... Sam.

-Le deuxième, non ? Le plus jeune ? Quel âge as-tu déjà ?

-10 ans.

L'adolescent ne savait plus quoi faire, et était terrifié par le prétendu maître des lieux.

-Sam, Sam, Sam. Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien d'aller seul dans les bois. À moins que quelqu'un ne t'accompagne ? Si oui, il me faudrait alors lui dire deux mots seul à seul, pour lui expliquer que c'est mal.

Le prince pensa à son frère. Il était hors de question que Dean reste seul avec Crowley.

-Je suis venu seul, je voulais explorer la forêt ! dit-il, poussé par l'envie de protéger son frère.

-Je vois. Je respecte la chose. Seulement, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir. Je tiens à ma tranquillité, dans ce petit havre de paix. Je vais devoir te garder avec moi. Castiel, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, personne ne le croira.

-C'est le prince, tout le monde le croira, par devoir. Et il pourrait revenir, adulte. Non, mon petit, tu vas rester avec moi.

Crowley leva la main vers Sam, qui s'élança pour fuir. Il trébucha, et alors qu'il tendait les bras pour amortir la chute, il les vit se transformer en ailes blanches. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, le prince Sam était un cygne.

-À la nuit tombée, tu redeviendras un homme, jusqu'au matin. Mais lorsque tu seras un cygne, ton instinct te poussera à revenir ici. Bienvenue parmi nous, votre Altesse. Castiel, allons y.

Crowley disparut, et l'autre lança un regard azur et désolé au nouveau cygne avant de disparaître à son tour.

oOo

Toute la journée, Dean chercha son frère, sans le trouver. Il n'osait pas s'aventurer dans la forêt, après tout il n'y avait que des arbres, là-bas ! (Un peu de bon sens ! Quoiqu'on a bien vu qu'il se trompe pour le coup).

À la nuit tombée, il se résolut à rentrer et donner l'alarme. Son père envoya des gens chercher Sam, mais toutes les patrouilles revinrent bredouilles. Dean se sentant suffisamment coupable comme ça, le Roi préféra ne pas le châtier, mais le noyer sous une masse importante de travail (il y a des gens qui aiment le travail. Si si, je vous jure ! Mais pas Dean. Donc c'est quand même une punition, sans en être une. Rusé, le roi. Oui, j'ai digressé. Je disais ?)

Il n'y avait désormais plus qu'un seul héritier dans le royaume.

oOo

Les premières années, Dean accepta la charge de travail, bien que déprimant profondément. Sans son frère, il avait l'impression d'être incomplet.

Mais très vite, le jeune homme de désormais 17 ans en eut marre de travailler. Il se mit à fréquenter assidûment les tavernes, entre deux dossiers, et à parcourir le pays sur sa jument, pour aider les gens.

Parlons-en, de sa jument.

Une sublime bête, noire, élégante, puissante ! Nommée Impala. Sérieusement. Le palefrenier avait trouvé que ce nom était un nom de cheval.

Soit.

De toutes façons, le prince appelait son cheval Baby.

...  
Pauvre bête.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Baby était le seul être au monde à apporter un peu de réconfort au prince, suite à la disparition de son frère. Les deux autres choses étaient les tartes et un drôle de plat, où on mettait de la viande et du fromage entre deux tranches de pain. Les gens appelaient cela "cheeseburger".

Un cheval et de la nourriture. C'étaient les seules choses qui illuminaient les journées du prince. Pour la nuit et bien... Dean était grand, plutôt bien bâti, avec de sublimes yeux verts et un sourire à tomber. En plus du physique, il avait l'humour. Donc, le prince faisait des ravages auprès des jeunes femmes du royaume.

oOo

Plusieurs années passèrent, et nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu du plus jeune prince. Son souvenir commençait à s'effacer, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu que le prince Dean.

Par contre, ce dernier n'oubliait pas son frère. Malgré les femmes, malgré les cheeseburgers, malgré les tartes, malgré Impala, il ne pouvait oublier son frère. Et il s'en voulait cruellement pour sa disparition.

oOo

-Dean. Tu vas déprimer encore longtemps ?

-Je ne déprime pas. Je vais bien Bobby. Je vais manger une tarte, tu veux venir ?

-Ne me mens pas.

Bobby était l'un des chasseurs du roi, la seule personne à comprendre Dean. Il avait pris les deux princes sous son aile, il y a longtemps, et avait été très affecté de la disparition de Sam. Mais il s'était repris, tentant de s'occuper de Dean, et de le tirer de son complexe de culpabilité (spoiler alert ; c'était impossible).

-Écoute, je sais que ça fait pile sept ans aujourd'hui, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre.

-Me laisser abattre ? Bobby, je vais bien !

-Tu te mens aussi à toi-même ?

-... Je vais en ville. Tu peux rester là si tu veux, Baby vient avec moi.

-Le surnom que tu donnes à ton cheval est malsain.

-Ne l'écoute pas, Baby ! S'exclama le prince en bouchant les oreilles d'Impala.

Le chasseur regarda son prince s'éloigner, puis soupira avant de rentrer dans le château.

Le roi l'avait appelé.

-Bobby... Je sais qu'il est inutile que je parle à Dean alors je vais te le demander à toi. Dans une semaine, il aura 21 ans. Il devra se choisir une reine ce jour-là, sans faute. Il y aura un bal pour ça.

-Ça ne lui plaira pas, votre Altesse. Il va mal le prendre.

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi je te demande de lui en parler toi.

-Pour que ce soit moi qui me fasse insulter ?

-Non. Parce que ... Parce que... Tu es plus proche de lui de lui que moi.

-La faute à qui ? Marmonna Bobby en s'éloignant.

oOo

Il finit par retrouver le prince dans une de ses tavernes habituelles. Presque 21 ans et déjà habitué aux tavernes et à l'alcool. Elle est belle, la royauté.

-Bobby ! Tu viens boire un coup ?

-Non. Il faut que je te transmette un message de ton père.

-Laisse moi deviner. Ça a à voir avec le bal pour mon anniversaire dont il pense que je n'ai pas vu les préparatifs ?

-Gagné. Tu dois y choisir une femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que tu es prince et qu'à long terme tu es censé donner un héritier au trône, par exemple.

-... Ah oui. Et sinon, je peux pas faire comme les sultans ?

-Un harem ? Nan, je crois pas.

-Dommage. Tu diras à mon père que je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Dean…

-Je vais faire un tour avec Impala.

oOo

 **Voilà pour la première partie, les autres suivront bientôt. Mais c'était un peu long pour poster d'un coup, donc je posterai une partie par jour (ou tous les deux jours).  
**

 **Merci de laisser une review, je répond toujours, à moins d'un gros bug, et je ne morts pas :)**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour la suite, si vous le voulez bien !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour ! J'ai un peu traîné pour posté, mais voici la suite !**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **On m'a reproché l'utilisation des digressions, notamment lors des scènes d'émotions. Les plus gênantes pour le rythme seront donc signalée par une petite étoile, comme ça, vous aurez le choix de les lire tout de suite, ou à la fin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous préférez ! (Je suivrais l'avis majoritaire)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Dean savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son père ne lance les gardes à sa recherche. Il décida donc d'aller vers la forêt pour la première fois depuis sept ans, car personne ne l'y chercherait. Ce lieu évoquait trop de sentiments contraires en lui.

C'était l'endroit où Sam avait disparu, mais aussi où ils avaient passé tant de bons après-midis. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'orée de la forêt, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Apaisé par le grand soleil, il décida de s'allonger dans l'herbe et de profiter de la douceur de l'après-midi. Il laissa Impala brouter toute seule, et regarda le ciel. Il observa un vol de cygnes. C'était une drôle de formation ; un premier, immense et sublime, volait seul. Il était suivi par deux autres cygnes. De loin, ils avaient l'air de tirer vers le gris pour l'un et le doré pour l'autre. Gris et Doré semblaient chercher l'attention du premier. Derrière, venait un autre cygne blanc, plus petit que le premier. Il les suivait de loin, un peu comme s'il boudait derrière.

Intrigué par cette singulière formation, Dean s'enfonça dans la forêt pour essayer de retrouver ces cygnes. Et il prit son arc au passage. Ben oui, il aimait le cygne rôti. Ce n'était pas aussi bon qu'un cheeseburger ou qu'une tarte, mais ça restait pas mal (enfin un comportement royal ! Un peu paradoxal, mais c'est pas grave on prend !).

Comme son frère, des années plus tôt, Dean s'enfonça dans la forêt. Les arbres étaient plutôt grands et avaient toutes leurs feuilles (bonjour l'été), mais il arrivait quand même à apercevoir les cygnes. Il finit néanmoins par les perdre, et dut se résoudre à marcher au hasard, ne sachant plus où il était.

Après quelques heures d'errances, il trouva le lac, et les cygnes. Les deux blancs avançaient majestueusement sur le lac, alors que les deux autres s'amusaient à les éclabousser. C'était vraiment de drôles de cygnes.

Dean choisit le beau cygne, le plus grand des deux blancs, et se prépara à tirer, avant que le soleil ne disparaisse totalement. Malheureusement, l'autre cygne blanc l'aperçut, et donna l'alarme. Ils s'envolèrent… Pour ré-atterrir sur l'herbe devant le lac. Avant que Dean n'ait pu réagir, le dernier rayon de soleil disparut et les quatre cygnes grandirent pour prendre... forme humaine.

Le prince n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et pourtant, il y avait bel et bien quatre hommes devant lui. Il pouvait reconnaître quel cygne ils étaient à leur emplacement, et à leurs vêtements, de la couleur de leurs anciennes plumes.

L'ancien doré était le plus petit. Il avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et les cheveux rejetés en arrière. Il semblait en train de dire quelque chose qui l'amusait fortement à l'ex-cygne gris. Celui-ci avait des cheveux courts blond-bruns. Il se tenait très droit, donnant une impression de sérieux, brisée par un léger sourire en coin.

Le plus petit des cygnes blancs avait laissé place au deuxième plus petit de la bande, un brun à l'air sérieux. Mais celui qui attirait tous les regards était celui qui était le plus beau des cygnes, désormais un géant.

Un géant… le terme était un peu exagéré. Mais l'homme était effectivement très grand. Les vêtements très ajustés des anciens cygnes laissaient deviner une impressionnante musculature. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, plutôt longs. Et il regardait Dean droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne pouvait plus respirer. C'était impossible mais… mais il aurait juré que cet homme était Sam, son Sam.

-Bon, l'invité, tu vas venir ou tu préfères nous mater de loin ?

-Gabriel !

-Ben quoi ? Il pourrait au moins s'excuser d'avoir voulu nous tuer.

Dean reprit ses esprits, rompit le contact visuel avec le géant et se décida à s'avancer, et à se présenter.

-Je suis Dean.

-Le prince ?

-Oui. Et vous ?

-Voyez-vous ça, le prince Dean ! s'exclama le cygne gris.

-Dean…

-… Sam ?

-Dean !

-Sammy !

Les deux frères, enfin réunis, se prirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il ne pouvaient plus se lâcher, serrant l'autre dans ses bras, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent.

-Mais… Tu étais un cygne tout ce temps ?

-C'est une longue histoire. D'ailleurs, tu devrais partir vite !

-Non ! Je viens à peine de te retrouver, ce n'est pas pour t'abandonner ! Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire pour te sauver !

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! S'il te plaît Dean, tu dois partir !

-Je ne te laisserai pas ! C'est hors de question !

-Bon, les tourtereaux… intervint l'un des cygnes.

-Ils sont frères.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Dean réussit à s'écarter de son frère, et et à regarder les autres. Cygne Gris et Cygne Doré les regardaient, avec un air mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Dean, je te présente Gabriel, le Cygne Doré, Lucifer, le Cygne Gris et Michel, le Cygne Blanc.

-Pourquoi tu as la même couleur que Michel ?

-Pourquoi Lucifer et Gabriel ont une couleur différente ? J'en sais rien.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Sam soupira.

-Crowley m'a surpris sur ses terres. C'est un puissant sorcier, et il règne sur la forêt.

-C'est pour ça que Père n'a envoyé personne te chercher _dans_ la forêt ! Il n'y a pas de moyen de rompre le sort ?!

-L'amour véritable ! s'exclama Gabriel de manière théâtrale.

-Et une promesse d'amour éternel devant une foule de témoins ! le suivit Lucifer.

-On va laisser Sam et Dean se retrouver. Surveillons les environs, il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait un nouveau Cygne.

-Il ferait peut-être un second Cygne Noir ?

-Peu importe. Le pays ne doit pas perdre son deuxième prince.

Les trois Cygnes s'éloignèrent, laissant les deux frères ensemble.

-L'amour ? Je vais retourner tout le pays et traîner toutes les femmes ici jusqu'à ce que tu tombes amoureux de l'une d'entre elles et réciproquement !

-Crowley ne te laissera pas faire. Et ça serait inutile. Gabriel a soumis l'idée à Michel, mais ça ne marcherait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?

-Il devrait être le maître de ces lieux. Laisse tomber Dean. Raconte moi plutôt tout ce qu'il s'est passé lors de mon absence.

L'aîné renseigna donc son frère, et lui posa en retour la même question.

-Il y a de nombreuses personnes qui vivent ici, transformées en Cygnes. Crowley aime nous regarder sur le lac. Mais tous ne sont pas aussi sympathiques que ces trois-là, qui m'ont pris sous leur aile, littéralement. Michel ne parle pas beaucoup, mais quand il le fait on l'écoute. Lucifer… Il n'a pas son pareil pour nous entraîner dans de mauvais coups sans y tremper lui-même. Et si tu ne veux pas finir dans une mauvaise blague, il ne faut pas embêter Gabriel. Quoi que même dans ce cas ta sécurité n'est pas garantie. Enfin bref. J'ai essayé, vraiment, de partir d'ici. Toutes les nuits au début. Mais l'instinct du Cygne te pousse à revenir ici, sans arrêt. Je ne pouvais pas fuir.

-Qui est le Cygne Noir ?

-L'âme damnée de Crowley, Castiel. *

-Son… _âme damnée_ ?! Ça existe ?

-En fait, c'est un Cygne comme nous. Il pensait pouvoir s'échapper et nous libérer en devenant plus puissant que Crowley, mais il n'est plus qu'un pantin sans expression.

-Tu n'essayes pas de faire ça. Même pas en rêve.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de servir Crowley. Maintenant, pars. Je ne veux pas qu'il te trouve ici, par pitié.

-Je reviendrai. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Dean, non…

L'aîné prit le cadet dans ses bras.

-On trouvera une solution.

oOo

*(Oui oui, c'est bien une référence au _Voyage de Chihiro_ , j'aime cette expression)

oOo

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

 **La majorité d'entre vous à manifesté vouloir laisser les digressions dans le corps du texte. Je les y laisserais donc. MariMagda :Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plairas !**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

oOo

Le prince finit par retrouver son chemin, difficilement, mais aidé par les indications de son frère. À l'orée de la forêt, il retrouva sa fidèle Impala, qui l'attendait sagement. La jument fonça sur son maître, heureuse de le retrouver.

-Hé ! Doucement Baby ! Moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai retrouvé ! Sammy !

La jument le regarda d'un air sceptique.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne l'as jamais connu. Ce n'est pas grave. On ira le retrouver demain, tu pourras le rencontrer ! Et on lui amènera de la tarte et un cheeseburger ! Le pauvre doit se nourrir de plantes dans cette sinistre forêt !

Impala souffla et secoua la tête. Le prince sourit, et monta sur son dos, galopant vers le château.

Il n'avait pas vu les trois Cygnes assis sur une branche (le Blanc, le Doré et le Gris. Ça ferait un bon début de blague, non ?).

-Gabriel, tu as failli tout faire rater.

-Quoi ? C'est moi qui me suis donné du mal pour que Dean nous remarque dans le ciel et qu'il se pointe, enfin, dans la forêt !

-Il ne faut pas les brusquer ! Ils sont frères, il auront du mal à accepter leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il faut y aller en douceur.

-Avec subtilité, intervint Lucifer.

-Je suis subtil !

-Pour faire une blague. Pour amener deux frères à se mettre ensemble ? C'est une autre histoire.

-Nianiania.

-Retournons vers la forêt, Sam va se demander où on est passé.

-Tu penses que Dean nous ramènera aussi des cheeseburgers ? J'en ai marre de manger des fruits et des baies parce que Crowley a la flemme de nous installer une cuisine.

-Lucifer, Gabriel, je ne veux plus vous entendre.

oOo

Lorsqu'il arriva au château, Dean se rendit immédiatement dans les appartements de son père.

À plus de minuit.

Heureusement pour lui, le roi l'attendait (il est un peu ronchon quand on le réveille au milieu de la nuit. Comme tout le monde je suppose. Il faut le comprendre, on n'aime pas voir un beau rêve s'interrompre. Et puis, la rumeur dit que les enfants en bas âge réveillent souvent leurs parents. Alors bon, Dean n'est plus en bas âge, il a 21 ans donc son père a le droit de vouloir une bonne nuit de sommeil sans être réveillé par son fils. Hum ? Si j'ai digressé ? Totalement. Ça vous avait manqué ? Non ? Dommage.)

Le Roi John était donc assis dans son fauteuil lorsque Dean ouvrit brutale… ouvrit la porte avec la douceur et la délicatesse qui le caractérisaient.

-Père ! J'ai retrouvé Sam !

-Dean, il est plus de minuit, c'est la seule excuse que tu as trouvée ?! Ça ne va pas ?!

-Écoute ! Il est précisément là où tu n'as envoyé personne chercher ; dans la forêt, prisonnier d'un mauvais sort.

-Tu vas me dire qu'il est endormi dans un château entouré de ronces ? Ou qu'il est prisonnier d'une tour et qu'il se laisse pousser les cheveux pour s'échapper ?

-Ben il a les cheveux longs maintenant, mais non. C'est un Cygne le jour et un homme la nuit.

-Dean, ça suffit. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te marier, mais je t'interdis de me sortir des choses comme ça. Sam me manque à moi aussi et…

-Pardon ?! Il te _manque_ ?! Quand Maman est morte tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même, et tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de parler à Sam ! Quand il a disparu, la seule raison pour laquelle tu l'as cherché est qu'il est ton deuxième héritier, et encore, comme je suis là, tu n'as pas cherché bien longtemps ! Maintenant, j'ai retrouvé mon frère, et je compte bien le récupérer.

-Dean. Non.

-Si.

-Très bien. Aide le. Mais tu n'iras pas dans la forêt tout seul, Bobby t'accompagnera. Et je veux que tu médites ceci : ton frère a passé sept ans là-bas. Qui te dit que le sorcier qui vit là-bas ne l'a pas transformé en esclave à sa solde ?

-Tu savais pour Crowley ?!

-Évidemment. Disparais maintenant.

Rageur, Dean accepta de se retirer.

oOo

Il dormit une bonne partie de la matinée, parce que bon, il était revenu tard la veille et il fallait quand même qu'il dorme un peu, il s'agissait d'un être humain, pas d'un robot.

Il consacra sa journée à préparer différentes choses pour le soir. Dont une tarte et plusieurs cheeseburgers (les Cygnes allaient être contents). Il s'occupa aussi d'Impala, la pansant et prenant soin d'elle (il ne l'appelait pas Baby pour rien). Bobby resta avec lui, curieux de revoir Sam. Mais il se méfiait aussi un peu, il était étrange qu'il le retrouve maintenant, exactement sept ans après. Un nombre puissant, pouvant laisser présager de mauvaises choses. Et puis un sorcier au cœur du Royaume ? Bon sang, pourquoi personne ne l'avait remarqué plus tôt ?

oOo

Le soir, une ou deux heures avant le coucher du soleil, le prince et le chasseur partirent donc en direction du lac des Cygnes. Évidemment, Dean s'égara un peu dans la forêt.

-Bon sang, est-ce que tu sais seulement où tu vas ?

-Oui ! Enfin, je crois !

-Tu ferais bien de retrouver le chemin car je ne veux pas mourir dans cette forêt !

-Je vais trouver !

Ils tournèrent un moment dans la forêt, avant de tomber sur un Cygne Doré.

-Hé ! Mais c'est… c'est… Gabriel, je crois.

Le Cygne produisit un drôle de bruit que le prince interpréta comme un «oui». Il décida de le suivre, alors que Bobby grommelait derrière.

-Il parle à un Cygne. S'il se met à parler aux poissons, on aura atteint le fond.

-Bobby…

-D'abord ton cheval, maintenant un Cygne ?

-Baby est une vrai demoiselle ! Et Gabriel… Tu verras bien.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment, puis le Cygne se métamorphosa en humain lorsque le soleil se coucha. La mâchoire de Bobby manqua le sol de peu.

-Oui ! Plus de plumes. C'est un vrai enfer, ces trucs, j'arrête pas d'en perdre. Bon, on y va ?

-Oui. Bobby, tu viens ?

-Il s'est transformé en humain !

-Je te l'avais dit. J'apprécie la confiance !

-Évidemment que personne ne te croyait ! Imagine un peu si je revenais des montagnes et que je disais que j'y avais retrouvé ma femme qui se transformait en chamois la nuit et en humaine le jour !

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris.

oOo

Il marchèrent donc encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au lac, où les autres Cygnes les attendaient. Sam et Dean se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis le Cygne se tourna vers le chasseur.

-Bobby !

Il le prit dans ses bras, alors que son vieil ami et mentor tentait de réaliser. Il finit par le serrer dans ses bras.

-Ne re-disparais pas, mauvais garnement. Ton frère est ingérable sans toi.

-Bobby !

-C'est vrai Dean.

Ils rirent, puis le plus jeune des princes présenta les deux autres Cygnes à Bobby. Dean sortit la nourriture qu'il avait amenée. Tout le monde savoura les cheeseburgers, surtout Gabriel et Lucifer, et apprécia la tarte. Le Cygne Doré et l'Héritier se disputèrent la dernière part, et le Cygne gris finit par la subtiliser dans leur dos, avant de soigneusement rejeter la faute sur Bobby, qui se fit engueuler par les deux estomacs sur pattes, sous les rires des quatre autres, qui avaient tout vu.

Sam eut aussi le plaisir de rencontrer Impala. Il flatta la jument qui sembla l'apprécier, avant de se tourner vers Dean.

-Et elle s'appelle comment ?

-Impala. Mais je l'appelle Baby.

-C'est pas un nom, ça !

-Si !

-Pas pour un cheval…

-Mais si !

Sam leva les yeux aux ciels, amusé. Dean partit dans une démonstration visant à prouver que son cheval pouvait être appelé comme ça, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Sam rechangea de sujet, en lui demandant de lui parler du monde extérieur. Les deux frères s'assirent dans un coin, discutant à voix basse, pendant que notre trio préféré (oui, je décrète que c'est aussi votre préféré. Je suis l'auteure j'ai tous les droits, mouhahaha ! … oui oui, ne partez pas, je continue d'écrire), pendant que le trio des Cygnes parlait avec Bobby. Ou plutôt, que Gabriel et Lucifer lui parlaient non stop, comme pour voir s'il était possible de noyer quelqu'un sous un flot de paroles.

Michel finit par leur ordonner de se taire, et ils décidèrent d'aller embêter d'autres Cygnes redevenus humains, un peu plus loin sur la berge (une rousse et un grand black nommés Anna et Raphaël).

-Regardez comme ils sont proches.

-Ils ont toujours été proches, et ce depuis leur enfance.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, chasseur Bobby. Je parle de quelque chose de plus profond. Ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre.

-… Vous êtes sûr d'être au courant qu'ils sont frères ?

-Il faut dépasser ce stade de pensée. Ils sont destinés à s'aimer. Regardez comme ils se tiennent, si près l'un de l'autre, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Vous auriez dû les voir hier, quand ils se sont retrouvés. Il faut qu'on les aide à s'en rendre compte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un amour aussi fort que celui de deux âmes sœurs pourrait briser totalement le sort. Donc on pourrait redevenir définitivement humains, mes frères et moi, en plus de Sam, évidemment.

-Les deux idiots sont vos frères ?

-Oui. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais pourriez vous ne pas les appeler «idiots», s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, pardon. Qui est-ce ?

-Qui ?

-L'homme avec un drôle de manteau qui se dirige vers Sam et Dean.

-Castiel !

Ce dernier ignora Michel, et serra l'épaule de l'héritier, qui se retourna vers lui.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Castiel. Tu ne devais pas être là !

-Pourquoi ?

-Hello boys.

oOo

 **Oui, je sais, ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens qu'un personnage parle d'un coup en anglais. Mais je regarde en vostfr, et je ne pouvais pas imaginer de ne pas caler cette réplique quelque part.**

 **À la prochaine pour la suite !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Fantme : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plairas !**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

oOo

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu, Crowley. Michel fusilla du regard ses deux frères, qui eurent la bonne idée de prendre une tête à peu près désolée. Le sorcier s'approcha d'eux, l'air amusé.

-Castiel, je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu allais faire fuir tout le monde à les aborder de cette façon. Sam ! Et si tu me présentais ton ami ?

-Laisse le partir, Crowley, dit-il en se plaçant devant son frère.

-Hum… Tentant, mais non. Ce ne sera pas possible. Il a vu mon petit havre de paix. Il va rester avec nous. Je me demande quelle couleur de Cygne il aura.

-Dean, Bobby, partez !

Les deux hommes partirent en courant au cri de Sam. Crowley lança son sort, qui fut intercepté par Impala, dans un grand hennissement.

-Baby !

-Ferme la et cours !

Bobby et Dean commencèrent à courir entre les arbres, se forçant à ne pas se retourner. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'orée de la forêt.

-Sammy ! Baby ! On aurait dû rester avec eux !

-Dean, ce sorcier à transformé ton frère et d'autres personnes en Cygnes ! Tu veux vraiment terminer transformé en volatile ? Ah, là oui, tu pourras rester avec ton frère, mais ils n'ont pas l'air heureux là-bas !

-Je dois sauver mon frère, Bobby ! Je ne PEUX pas le laisser là-bas !

-Je sais. Mais on ne peut rien faire, le sorcier est toujours là.

Ils se turent, et entendirent un bruit de galop s'approcher. Impala sortit des bois, montée par Sam et accompagnée par le cheval du chasseur.

-Michel et les autres s'occupent de retenir Crowley. De toutes façons, il ne sortira pas de la forêt avant un moment.

-...Baby ?! Il a fait quoi à Baby ?

Bobby et Sam regardèrent alors la jument... Qui n'en n'était plus une. Une corne argentée, fine mais effilée, ornait désormais son front. La nouvelle licorne releva fièrement la tête.

-Il a transformé Impala en licorne ?

-Ma pauvre Baby !

-Dean, elle s'en sort plutôt bien, elle aurait pu être un Cygne.

-Comme toi. Il faut qu'on rompe le sort.

-Je ne me vois pas trouver le grand amour comme ça d'un coup.

Bobby faillit faire un commentaire, mais se retint. Si Michel avait effectivement raison, outre le fait que c'était quand même perturbant, parce qu'ils étaient frères, et bien, il ne fallait pas brusquer les deux princes. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Cette fois, Dean et Sam arrivèrent à se séparer assez vite, et se mirent d'accord pour ne pas se voir quelques nuits, histoire d'éviter au maximum Crowley. Ce fut dur, mais le plus jeune réussit à convaincre son aîné.

L'héritier déprima donc deux jours au palais, alors que Bobby retournait discrètement près de la forêt, où il réussit à entrer en contact avec Michel (Lucifer et Gabriel s'occupant de détourner l'attention de Sam).

Les deux tombèrent d'accord, il fallait que les deux tourtereaux s'avouent leur amour, et ce avant les 21 ans de Dean, pour éviter de tout compliquer avec une fiancée. Et si c'était impossible, ils essaieraient la jalousie.

oOo

Le troisième jour, Lucifer et Gabriel étaient à l'autre bout de la forêt, en train de ramasser du bois et de maudire leur frère dans son dos. Surtout Gabriel en fait (oui, je l'adore. Oui, j'aime le faire râleur avec ses frères, ça lui va comme un gant).

-Michel n'avait vraiment aucune autre idée ?

-Le temps presse.

-Je l'avais dit, qu'il fallait passer à l'action plus tôt, et s'introduire au palais pour y kidnapper le prince !

-... Idée fort intéressante, mais risquée.

-Depuis quand tu fais attention au risque ?

-Depuis j'ai appris à ne pas me faire prendre, par exemple ?

-Va au diable, Lucifer.

(Désolée. J'étais obligée).

Ce dernier eut la décence de prendre une moue offusquée, bien qu'il fut en réalité amusé.

Les deux frères s'appliquèrent donc à mettre le feu à la forêt.

oOo

-Un incendie ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Lucifer et Gabriel qui essayent de détourner l'attention de Crowley.

-Ah, OK. Sam...

-Si tu dis encore une fois qu'il faut qu'on trouve une solution, je t'abandonne ici.

-D'accord.

Dean regarda son frère, qui était tendu. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que ça avait été de vivre ici, avec les deux catastrophes plus ou moins chapeautées par Michel, un démon, une armée de Cygnes maudits, et un Cygne noir inexpressif. Sam avait mûri et s'était endurci. Toute son innocence d'enfant avait volé en éclats, après le sort. Et Dean s'en voudrait éternellement pour ça. D'un autre côté...

Malgré la tension de son frère, ce dernier dégageait aussi une force tranquille. Comme s'il pouvait faire face à tout, parce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire par son satané destin. Cette force se lisait jusque dans ses yeux, si beaux, dont la couleur semblait ne jamais être la même. Et si Sam était immense, un véritable géant, cela n'effrayait ou n'intimidait pas. Dean trouvait cela, au contraire, rassurant et... adorable. Il secoua la tête à cette idée saugrenue.

De son côté, Sam était aussi resté silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire, pensant à l'être à la fois si proche de lui et si loin qu'était devenu son frère. Car, si Sam avait évidemment changé, Dean n'était pas en reste. Toute sa joie semblait s'être volatilisée. Oh, il arrivait encore à sourire, mais... Il semblait aussi garder une grande souffrance, et refuser d'en parler. Et si ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il regardait son frère, le reste du temps ils étaient tristes. Comme si loin de son frère, il ne pouvait que dépérir. Après tout, que pesaient une jument devenue licorne, des cheeseburgers, des tartes et des coups d'un soir face à son frère ?

Sam eut envie de prendre Dean dans ses bras, mais se retint. Pas que ça le gênerait, mais... Ben il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que la chaleur qu'il ressentait en prenant son frère dans ses bras soit tout à fait normale quand... Ben quand on prenait son frère dans ses bras. Quoique. Il avait envie d'essayer, pour comprendre ce qu'était exactement cette chaleur. Mais il était hautement probable que ça ne fasse que les perturber davantage.

Il passèrent donc un long moment tous les deux, silencieux, regardant la fumée monter dans le ciel en buvant une bière (check ! J'avais pas encore casé ça !). Ils finirent par s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre (parce qu'il faisait froid. Ou du moins, c'est leur excuse).

Ils se réveillèrent aux dernières minutes avant l'aube. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et chacun put y lire les questions et interrogations de l'autre.

Aucun mot ne vint briser le silence, et le soleil vint caresser les cheveux de Sam, donnant envie de faire de même à Dean, qui se retrouva à fixer un Cygne Blanc.

Ce dernier pressa sa tête contre celle de son frère, puis s'envola majestueusement. Dean partit, et ne vit pas le Cygne Noir qui s'envola peu après.

oOo

Ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas au lac, comme les autres, mais continua de voler jusqu'au cœur exact de la forêt où un élégant manoir se cachait (oui oui, c'est anachronique, mais vous n'êtes plus à ça près). Le cygne passa par une fenêtre, et vint se poser à côté de Crowley.

-Alors ?

Le cygne le fixa de ses yeux bleu vif.

-Ah oui, tu es pénible !

Il agita la main, et Castiel retrouva son apparence humaine.

-Ils ont dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je dirais qu'ils sont en train de réaliser qu'ils s'aiment.

-Raah ! C'est pas possible. Je savais que j'aurais dû ignorer ces deux imbéciles. La forêt ça peut repousser, pas un élevage de Cygnes maudits ! Si Michel redevient humain, je vais perdre tout mon pouvoir sur cet endroit !

-Il faut les empêcher d'être ensemble.

-Exactement ! J'espère qu'ils se rappelleront qu'ils sont frères. Hum... Dans tous les cas, Dean doit déclarer son amour devant plusieurs personnes, donc à ce fichu bal. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Castiel ! Ce soir, tu t'occupes de Michel et de ses frères. Il est hors de question qu'ils tentent à nouveau de brûler ma belle forêt. Et assure toi que Dean et Sam puissent se voir, je veux savoir exactement ce qu'ils préparent.

-Michel ne risque pas de se douter de quelque chose si je le suis mais que vous n'apparaissez pas ?

-Hum. Oui. Je vais quitter la forêt.

-Mais.. pourquoi ?

-Tais toi et obéis. Tu surveilleras Michel. J'ai à faire dans une autre forêt, un sorcier m'a convoqué.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ! Le grand sorcier Moriarty ! Tais toi maintenant et obéis.

Castiel plissa les yeux et acquiesça. Crowley le retransforma en Cygne Noir.

oOo

Castiel atterrit près des autres Cygnes qui le regardèrent comme l'intrus qu'il était. Lucifer s'approcha de lui, la tête sur le côté. Si les Cygnes ne pouvaient pas parler la journée, ils arrivaient à plus ou moins bien communiquer. Nous vous proposons ici une traduction libre de droits (merci à ma prof de français pour l'expression) :

-Oh ! Le Cygne Noir daigne se joindre à nous !

-Crowley est allé voir un autre sorcier.

-Donc tu te joins à nous parce que tu as peur de la solitude ?

-Peut-être.

-Mon pauvre Castiel ! C'est ta faute, parce que tu es une âme damnée et pas nous nananère.

(Stop stop ! C'est quoi cette traduction ? Virez moi le stagiaire ! On utilise pas Google Traduction pour le langage des Cygnes ! Bon, on en est où ? Rah, ils ont fini de parler. Bon.)

Les Cygnes s'agitèrent un moment, mais finirent par accepter Castiel parmi eux. Si l'âme damnée était critiquée pour son obéissance à Crowley, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il l'avait fait pour eux, alors ils faisaient un effort pour l'accepter quand Crowley n'était pas dans le coin.

-Pathétique, dit ce dernier.

(Oui. C'est un sorcier. Oui il peut devenir invisible).

oOo

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Alors, ça vous plaît toujours autant ?**

 **À la prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Le soir, Castiel réussit à rester avec Michel and Co, alors que Sam s'éclipsait pour rejoindre Dean. Lucifer avait proposé de les suivre discrètement, mais Gabriel avait répliqué que c'était impossible qu'ils arrivent à être discrets. Au final, ils décidèrent d'aller faire du grabuge plus loin au cas où Crowley revienne. Castiel les accompagna.

Douce naïveté. Le sorcier Moriarty se débrouillait très bien avec son ennemi le sorcier Sherlock, et Crowley était évidemment en train de surveiller nos deux tourtereaux (je sais que vous vous en doutiez. Mais c'était juste pour caser ces noms. Voilà, c'était gratuit. La suite !)

Dean était donc là au coucher du soleil, et fut rapidement rejoint par son frère. L'un comme l'autre avait passé la journée à penser à l'autre, et à leurs drôles de sentiments, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ; l'envie de rester avec l'autre, de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus le quitter.

Mais il y avait ces deux problèmes. Le premier, à peine négligeable, était qu'ils étaient frères. Ce qui dans n'importe quelle société moderne impliquait qu'ils pouvaient être proches, mais certainement pas passer leur temps à vouloir se prendre l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pour profiter de la douce et agréable chaleur que ce geste provoquait en eux. Et puis il y avait ce fichu bal, où Dean était censé choisir une femme. Or, il n'en n'avait absolument aucune envie. S'enchaîner à une seule personne jusqu'à sa mort ne lui plaisait absolument pas. A moins que ce soit son frère.

Cette pensée s'était glissée dans son esprit, et y avait fait son nid, refusant d'y sortir. Il n'avait plus seulement envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras, mais bien de l'embrasser. Et c'était perturbant. Pour essayer de rester à peu près stable mentalement parlant, il repoussait l'idée, difficilement. Mais comme la mer sur la plage, elle revenait sans cesse, gagnant toujours plus de terrain.

Cette vague faisait aussi son chemin dans l'esprit de Sam. Mais elle y combattait la jalousie. Si pour l'héritier il était hors de question de choisir une femme, le cadet était un peu plus réaliste sur la question. Si leur père n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance, il ne tolérerait pas que Dean reste sans femme. Et cette idée combattait sans mal la vague de sentiments qui assaillait la forteresse qu'il tentait de construire autour de son cœur.

-Hey ! Alors, les préparatifs du bal ?

-Ne me parle pas de ça, on m'a fait faire des essais de vêtements ! À moi !

Sam rit.

-D'accord, on n'en parle pas. De quoi parlons-nous ?

-De.…

-Si tu proposes de trouver une solution pour briser la malédiction je pars.

-Euh... D'accord. Comme tu veux. Baby ! Viens là !

La licorne s'approcha, et Dean récupéra sa sacoche, pour partager les bières, cheeseburgers et tartes qu'il avait amenés.

-Tu es une gentille fille, dit Dean en flattant sa jument.

Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas serrer son frère dans ses bras, et lui parler de ses drôles de sentiments, il essayait d'oublier en s'occupant d'Impala.

Les deux frères mangèrent en silence, sans savoir quoi se dire, quoi faire. Puis, au bout d'un moment, le plus jeune prit la parole d'un faux air joyeux.

-Alors, tu as trouvé celle que tu demanderas en mariage demain ?

-Non. Aucune idée. Je ne vais demander aucune femme en mariage, je ne veux pas ça.

-Mais... Père risque de t'y obliger, non ?

-Ça ne signifie pas que je dois l'y aider.

-Et il n'y a absolument personne que tu as en tête ?

-Non.

Sam fixa son frère.

-Vraiment ?

Dean détourna les yeux.

-Vraiment. De la tarte ?

-Dean ?

-Quoi ?

-Qui est-ce ?

Il n'arrivait pas à retirer la jalousie de sa voix, et cette fois l'héritier s'en rendit compte.

-Tu es jaloux ? Tu sais que personne ne sera jamais plus important que toi pour moi.

-Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu es l'héritier du trône. Et qu'il te faudra avoir une reine.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'en n'aurai pas, point. Pourquoi m'enchaîner à une seule personne ?

Ils restèrent silencieux. Plus personne ne savait quoi dire, comment réagir. La vague devint un monstre, un wendigo leur dévorant les entrailles, les pressant de se prendre l'un dans le bras de l'autre. Mais alors qu'une autre nuit allait se dérouler sans rien d'autre qu'une lutte sans espoir contre ce monstre, Bobby arriva, tel un sauveur. Si si, attendez la suite.

-Vous étiez donc cachés là depuis le crépuscule ?

-Euh… Oui. Visiblement. De la tarte ?

-C'est ma tarte !

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Non, mais merci de proposer, Sam.

-Suicidaire ?

-Dean ne supporte pas qu'on mange «sa» tarte.

-Il n'arrête pas de m'en proposer.

-C'est une véritable déclaration d'amour de sa part.

-Bobby !

-Ose dire le contraire, Dean.

Ce dernier marmonna dans sa barbe en finissant sa tarte.

-Tu viens au bal, demain, Sam ? Il fera nuit tôt, ça devrait être possible.

-Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Viens ! Répliqua son frère en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ne me laisse pas avec une bande de poules en jupons gloussant et se disputant mon cœur.

Bobby et Sam éclatèrent de rire.

-Elles ne peuvent pas être si méchantes que ça.

-Vous ne les connaissez pas !

-Allez, Dean, comme si une petite armée de jeunes femmes te faisant la cour allait te déranger.

-D'habitude c'est moi qui leur fait la cour, pas l'inverse.

-Pardon ?

Bobby se retint de sourire en voyant la tête de Sam. Ainsi Dean n'avait pas dit qu'il était un tombeur. Finalement, la jalousie, ça marchait. Encore un petit peu, et le chasseur se retirerait, afin de leur laisser plus d'intimité. Michel avait commencé à le convaincre, mais les voir ainsi lui permettait de l'accepter totalement ; Sam et Dean étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et quiconque refusait de voir ceci était aveugle.

-Ben oui… j'ai.. euh… un petit succès auprès des femmes.

-Petit ? Gros, j'aurais dit !

-Bobby !

-Non, ça m'intéresse !

-Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus ! Retourne au château, Bobby ! Je m'occupe de convaincre Sam de venir demain.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Le chasseur s'éclipsa donc, laissant les deux frères seuls. Sam était dévoré par la jalousie, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il le savait, il le savait que son frère devait être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Alors, il se força à sourire.

-Tu as du succès.

-Oh, ben hein ! Fallait bien que je passe le temps, pendant que tu étais un cygne.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute.

La voix sèche de Sam ramena Dean à la réalité.

-Je… Je sais.

Dean resta un moment silencieux.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne va pas passer la nuit à rester sans savoir quoi se dire. Et puis… et puis… Crowley pourrait être dans le coin.

-Il est ailleurs, d'après Castiel.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

-Ne juge pas Castiel trop vite. C'est pour nous qu'il a fait ça.

-Ouais, je l'ai entendu dire.

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu peux rester.

-Pas raisonnable.

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien !

Dean réunit ses affaires et appela Impala. Sam resta un instant figé, sans savoir quoi faire, puis un choix se présenta à lui. Laisser partir son frère, accepter qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou le retenir, et exprimer ses sentiments.

Et juste avant que l'héritier ne monte sur sa jument, le cadet se décida. Il prit son frère dans ses bras.

-Reste, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que je ne veux plus vivre sans que tu sois là. Parce que…

Sam hésita un moment.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Il se tut, guettant la réaction de Dean. Celui-ci se figea un instant.

-Je…

Le plus jeune se détacha de lui et laissa un un pas d'écart entre eux.

-Je sais que tu ne pourras pas répondre. Alors je te laisse venir ou partir.

L'héritier resta un instant sans bouger. Que faire ? Que dire ? Son cœur lui hurlait d'aller embrasser Sam, mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? N'était-il pas censé remettre de la distance entre eux après cette déclaration ?

Cette idée le secoua et le dégoûta. Alors il se retourna, prit son frère dans ses bras, et l'embrassa. Pour exorciser à jamais cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sam, il savait bien dans quel état il s'était mis lors des sept années de disparition.

Après le premier instant de surprise, Sam répondit au baiser, et dans ce geste, ils mirent tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Chacun appartenait à l'autre, et seulement l'autre.

oOo

Plus loin, derrière un buisson, Crowley faisait son voyeur.

-... Bien. Plan B.

oOo

 **Et voilà, ils se sont embrassé !**

 **Et le bal est pour bientôt... Je me suis bien amusée avec cette partie.**

 **À la prochaine pour tous ça, j'éspère !**

 **Et si vous avez deux secondes, une review serait la bienvenue, histoire d'avoir un petit retour.**

 **Bonne journée/soirée à tous et toutes !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture**

oOo

Au matin Crowley fit son "retour" dans la forêt, allant se pavaner devant les cygnes tel une diva. Le Cygne Noir soupira et le suivit. (Oui oui. Il faut bien visualiser un oiseau en train de soupirer). Ils se rendirent donc dans le manoir du Sorcier.

-Mon espèce de Cygne-Élan à déclaré son amour à son Écureuil de frère. Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça. Si l'Écureuil révèle son amour à l'Élan, tous les Cygnes redeviendront humains. Sauf toi Castiel, ne rêve pas, tu es mon âme damnée. Très bien. Ce soir, je prendrai l'apparence de Michel, et toi celle de Sam. Dean te déclarera son amour éternel, je te laisserai forme humaine pour que tu vives avec, et je garderai ma jolie collection de Cygnes. Au final, Dean pensera être avec son frère, et ne remarquera jamais la supercherie. Et je lui dirai que les deux autres idiots et moi irons ailleurs, loin de la forêt. Ça devrait suffire à le tenir éloigné de la forêt. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Castiel-le-Cygne le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

-On va dire que oui. Si tu échoues, je te transforme en rôti.

oOo

Le soir, peu avant le crépuscule, Crowley s'approcha des Cygnes.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs je sais que vous vouliez être humains cette nuit, mais cela va être...

compliqué. J'ai envie de voir des Cygnes, cette nuit. Vous êtes si beaux ainsi. Vous resterez cloîtrés au lac, en Cygnes.

Tous les Cygnes se mirent à faire du bruit et Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer et Michel tentèrent de s'envoler, en vain. Tous s'endormirent, posés sur le sol.

-Castiel.

Le Cygne Noir se posa près de lui. Il le transforma en un Sam adulte, et lui même prit l'apparence de Michel.

-Allons y, faux-Élan.

oOo

Au château, Dean essayait d'appliquer la technique de l'autruche : il s'était mis dans un coin du box d'Impala, avec une réserve de tartes, de cheeseburgers et de bières. Peut-être que s'il y restait

suffisamment longtemps, les gens oublieraient qu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire et qu'il était censé être la star du bal. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il partirait dans la forêt avec Impala, pour y récupérer Sam et s'enfuir loin avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il avait un royaume à gérer, et bon, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner ceux qui avaient besoin de lui. Et puis, il devait clamer son amour à Sam devant toute la Cour. (Vous aussi vous êtes tordus de rire à l'idée d'un Dean exposant ses sentiments devant un public ?)

-Prince prince !

Dean se redressa brusquement. Non ! On l'avait retrouvé ! Et... pas elle ! Qui que ce soit qui l'avait trahi, il allait payer !

-Dean ! C'est donc là que tu étais caché ! Comment avais-tu osé ne pas me raconter ça ?! Non, mais ça ne va pas !

Une jeune femme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blond foncé et aux grands yeux verts débarqua.

-Becky... On en a déjà parlé. De un, tu vas faire peur à Baby. De deux, quand je suis ici, tu dois être

discrète. De trois, arrête de m'appeler Dean. On n'est pas amis.

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais comme tu ne montres pas tes sentiments, tu n'arrives pas à accepter ça.

L'héritier soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait Becky, mais... elle était un peu envahissante. Et surtout, flippante, avec son obsession pour son frère. Elle l'avait à peine connu, quand ils étaient tous les trois petits (elle était la fille de domestiques du château), mais elle avait déjà planifié son mariage avec Sam. Et malgré la disparition du prince, elle avait continué de lui vouer une obsession, persuadée qu'il devenait de plus en plus beau. Et là, Dean était d'accord avec elle, mais c'était son Sam, hors de question qu'elle le touche.

-Bobby m'a dit que tu avais retrouvé Sam ! Et qu'il allait venir ce soir ! Oh la la, il faut que je me trouve une robe, et que j'aille me préparer, il faut qu'il me voit sous mon meilleur jour. Mais comment as-tu osé me cacher ça, à moi !

-Pa...

-Et puis je n'ai pas de robe ! Tu penses que tu pourrais m'en obtenir une ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

-D'accord, mais tu te tais ! Et tu ne t'approches pas de Sam, tu vas juste lui faire peur, surexcitée comme tu es ! Tu me laisseras le mettre en ga... lui rappeler qui tu es.

-Il m'a oubliée ?! Moi ?! Nooon !

-Il risque pas, tarée comme tu es... marmonna Dean.

-Hein ?

-Non rien. Je pense qu'il se souvient de toi, mais je veux m'en assurer. (Et profiter un peu de lui avant que tu n'essayes de l'ensorceler, pensa-t-il)

-D'accord !

-Pourquoi restes-tu là ?

-Ma robe ?

-J'arrive.

-Merci !

Becky l'attrapa par la main, et le tira hors du box. Dean eut tout juste le temps d'attraper un bout de tarte. En sortant des écuries, ils croisèrent Bobby.

-Désolé ! Je pensais que tu lui avais dit !

-On en reparlera, fichu chasseur !

oOo

Peu avant le début du bal, le roi réussit à trouver son fils aîné, qui avait quand même fini par aller s'habiller pour l'occasion (ou pour Sam, allez savoir avec Dean).

-D'après Bobby, ton frère vient ce soir. Et vous avez quelque chose à me dire.

L'héritier se figea. Mais de quoi parlait le chasseur ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait de parler de tout ça à tous le monde aujourd'hui ?! Minute ! Était-il au courant pour lui et Sam ? Parce qu'il n'était psychologiquement pas prêt à aborder ce point avec son père, seul. Il improvisa sur un autre sujet.

-Ouais. De la façon dont tu l'as abandonné, peut-être.

-Je t'ai parlé du Sorcier, je crois.

-Oui. Et ?

-Je devais perdre mes meilleurs troupes dans un combat sans espoir ?!

-Il fallait tenter quelque chose !

-Dean, le seul que tu peux blâmer, c'est toi-même. C'est toi qui as amené ton frère près de la forêt, toi qui l'as perdu de vue ! Tu es le seul responsable ! Et réfléchis Dean. Es-tu réellement sûr que Crowley n'a pas lavé le cerveau de ton frère ?

-Je lui ai parlé ! À lui et aux autres Cygnes ! Et même à Crowley ! Sam ne ferait pas ça !

-Le connais-tu encore ? Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça ? Prouve moi qu'il est digne de confiance.

-Je... C'est mon frère ! Ton fils !

-Qui a disparu pendant sept ans.

Le roi se retira, laissant Dean méditer ses paroles. Ne prenez pas le roi pour un sans-cœur sans nom. La mort de sa femme l'avait complètement dévasté. Il ne savait pas comment élever ses fils, et c'est pour ça, rappelez vous, qu'il s'en était éloigné. Pas par cruauté, ou je ne sais quoi, mais bien parce qu'il était débordé. Un royaume à gérer, des fils à élever... son cœur brisé ne l'avait pas supporté. Et lorsqu'il avait connu la raison de la mort de sa femme... L'implication de ce sorcier l'avait mis hors de lui, et il avait perdu une grande partie de son armée dans la bataille contre le coupable. Encore aujourd'hui, cette bataille était à ses yeux une défaite, et il avait tout fait pour que jamais Dean et Sam ne l'apprennent. Heureusement pour lui, Bobby n'en n'avait jamais rien su. Mais à l'époque, le premier avait cinq ans et le second à peine un an. Il soupira. Le roi voulait serrer son plus jeune fils dans ses bras, mais il avait peur de découvrir quel homme il était devenu, avec l'éducation de ce Sorcier et des ses Cygnes.

De son côté, l'héritier ruminait aussi de sombres idées. Et... et si son père avait raison ? Et si Crowley était derrière tout ça ? Il ne voulait pas croire que Sam lui ait menti... Mais qui savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette damnée forêt ? Perdu dans ses doutes, il sursauta quand Bobby ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Dean, ça va ?

-Oui. Sam est arrivé?

-Non, je vais aller le chercher, il reste trois heures avant le crépuscule. Mais tu dois ouvrir le bal.

-Avec qui ?

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Becky.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

-Tu préférais qu'elle saute sur Sam au moment où elle le verrait et meure de bonheur en le serrant des ses

bras ?

-Mouais. Et à mon père ?

-On allait pas lui cacher que son second fils revenait. Allez, vas-y, ça va bien se passer.

-J'espère.

-Crois en toi et crois en ton frère. Je crois en vous.

oOo

 **Un petit retour ferais du bien à l'auteur !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Dean ouvrit donc le bal avec Becky. La jeune femme était surexcitée et lui demandait sans arrêt si elle était toujours aussi parfaite. L'héritier la supporta deux danses, puis alla se trouver une autre cavalière. Et il regretta sur le champ Becky. Au moins, ses soupirs enamourés ne lui étaient pas destinés. Il se mit à plaindre le prince de Cendrillon et à regarder l'horloge non stop, attendant la sienne. (Manquerait plus que Sam perde sa chaussure… oh wait !)

Lorsque ce fut l'heure, Dean s'éclipsa discrètement, avec la complicité de Becky («oh, mais si c'est pour le préparer à me revoir, pas de problèmes, dis lui que je l'aiiiiiiime»).

Il tiqua un instant, en remarquant que Michel était venu sans ses frères, et se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Déjà qu'il était censé dévoiler son amour à son frère, alors si en plus il y avait ces deux-là dans le coin… Il se reprit, et regarda Sam.

«Prouve moi qu'il est digne de confiance.»

«Tu es le seul responsable !»

«Es-tu réellement sûr que Crowley n'a pas lavé le cerveau de ton frère ?»

Il secoua la tête, tentant de retirer ces idées de son esprit, mais il restait à moitié dans la lune, stressé par ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

-Sam !

Il l'embrassa, et prit son hésitation pour de la gêne de faire cela en public. Nous rappellerons aux lecteurs les moins attentifs qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Castiel.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Euh... Toi aussi.

-Pas de signes de Crowley ?

-Euh... Non.

Michel/Crowley se raidit, traitant mentalement son Cygne Noir de boulet incapable d'avoir l'air normal en Élan. Bobby fronça les sourcils. Sam était bizarre ce soir. Il mit cela sur le compte du stress du bal, et d'une potentielle arrivée de Crowley. Mais lui aussi trouvait l'absence de Gabriel et Lucifer étrange, surtout que Michel l'avait justifiée ainsi : «Ils ne voulaient pas venir». Il les connaissait à peine, mais cela semblait quand même très suspect.

Dean et Sam restèrent un moment seuls, puis Becky débarqua.

-Dean il faut que… C'est Sam… Sam est là… oh la la, Sam est là, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je, Sam, je, bonjour, que… Comment vas-tu depuis tout le temps ?

-Je…

-Mal, forcément, Bobby m'a tout raconté, ça a dû être absolument abominable, non ? Je n'ose pas imaginer, mais d'un autre côté, un cygne c'est si gracieux, si beau, si…

-On a compris ! Viens, Becky, on retourne au bal.

-Mais… Mais…. Sam !

-Sam vient avec nous.

-Tu.. Tu veux dire tout de suite qu'on est ensemble ?

-Je… Je… Sam ? Dean ? Je…

-Bobby, Michel, vous pouvez vous occuper de Becky ? Sam, viens là.

Les deux frères se mirent dans un coin, pendant que Bobby s'occupait de Becky (et que Crowley se retenait de l'insulter).

-Non, Sam, je ne peux pas dire ça tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis censé suivre un protocole. C'est chiant, je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-D'accord. Je comprend.

Dean et Sam/Castiel allèrent donc vers la salle de bal. Si l'héritier avait été dans son état normal, et non pas à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait vu qu'il y avait un problème avec Sam. Mais là, il était juste complètement à l'ouest. Son amour pour son frère combattait le doute que son père lui avait mis. Et puis, il lui avait rappelé sa part de culpabilité. Il s'était toujours senti coupable, mais les retrouvailles avec Sam lui avaient fait oublier sa culpabilité l'espace d'une semaine, mais c'était fini. Il voulait être heureux avec son frère, en vivant leur amour et en emmerdant les autres. Mais en avait-il le droit ?

Il soupira. Il ne devait pas penser à tout cela. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de rompre le sortilège. Il se débrouillerait avec ses remords et les soupons de son père plus tard. Faisant fi des conventions sociales, il invita son frère à danser.

-Je ne sais pas danser.

-Moi oui. Allez viens, je vais te montrer.

Crowley respirait à nouveau. Dean semblait à l'Ouest, et le Cygne Noir avait l'air de bien se débrouiller. Et cerise sur le gâteau, la tête du roi en voyant son fils danser avec un homme ; son autre fils. Le sorcier leva un sourcil. Et bien et bien, il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, au contraire du maître de la forêt, qui n'avait pas pris une ride. Mais bon, le corps de Michel aidait aussi à paraître plus jeune.

À côté, Bobby avait finalement réussi à récupérer une Becky à peu près en état de penser.

-Sam est bizarre.

-Il est amoureux de son frère ? Et c'est réciproque.

-Oui, c'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

-Mais c'est adorable ! Déjà, enfants, on pouvait lire toute la tendresse qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre ! Mais... mais... ça signifie que Sam ne pourra jamais être mien ?! Dommage. Mais ils sont trop mignons !

-Becky ! Écoute moi ! Pour briser la malédiction de tous les Cygnes, Dean doit déclarer son amour devant témoins à Sam. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et Dean est bizarre !

-D'accord. On fait quoi ?

-Je vais parler à Michel. Il y a des trucs que je trouve étranges. Toi, essaie de parler à Sam. Surtout, laisse le parler !

-D'accord.

oOo

Alors que Bobby mettait son plan en action, une autre personne avait senti un problème. Notre brave Impala ! Elle était allée avec Bobby chercher «Sam» et «Michel», mais avait vu que ce n'était pas eux. Et elle ne voulait pas que son maître face une bêtise. Alors la licorne demanda aux autres chevaux de faire du grabuge, et elle en profita pour galoper vers la forêt. Malheureusement, le temps pressait : il ne restait que trois heures avant que Dean ne soit obligé de dire quelle femme (ou homme dans notre cas) il avait choisi d'épouser. Et le trajet nécessitait une demi-heure, plus une autre pour trouver ce fichu lac.

Impala galopa non stop, et ne reprit son souffle que devant le spectacle de dizaines de Cygnes endormis. Elle repéra vite Sam et ses amis, Michel, Lucifer et Gabriel. Elle pensa ne jamais parvenir à les réveiller, mais après les avoirs secoués pendant un bon moment, Gabriel réussit à ouvrir l'œil. (Nous mandatons un autre traducteur qui devrait être plus sérieux, cette fois).

-La licorne !

-Mon nom est Impala, pas «licorne». Peu importe. Le sorcier et le Cygne Noir sont au bal ! Daddy pense que ce dernier est Sam !

-Attend… «Daddy» ?

-Dean. On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

-Ok… Oui, bougeons nous. S'il déclare son amour au Cygne Noir, on est fichus, et je ne pourrai pas remanger des sucreries. Hisse nous sur ton dos, je vais tenter de les réveiller le long du trajet.

-D'accord !

La licorne noire et le Cygne Doré repartirent à toute vitesse vers le château. Ils avaient peu de temps.

oOo

L'heure tournait, et bientôt Dean devrait déclarer son amour à son frère en public. Mais pour l'instant, il était coincé avec une de ses soupirantes, fusillant du regard Becky et Sam. Pourquoi diable lui touchait-elle la poitrine ?

Castiel était particulièrement intrigué par cette jeune femme. Comment était-il censé réagir ? Elle lui parlait non stop de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Heureusement pour lui, Becky faisait la conversation seule.

Crowley tentait de rester calme, mais ce vieux chasseur mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Il avait perdu Castiel du regard, et Dean dansait avec d'autres personnes. Il fallait que Dean s'engage avec le Cygne Noir, sinon, le sort serait brisé. S'il trouvait la personne qui avait décidé que toute magie pouvait être brisée par le véritable amour, il lui ferait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

-Comment se fait-il que vos frères n'aient pas voulu venir ?

-Oh, vous savez, ces deux idiots ne sont pas familiers des bals.

-Hum… Oui. Je vois.

Quelques minutes avant le Choix, Bobby tira Dean à l'écart, avec Becky.

-Fais ton rapport.

-Il ne se rappelle de rien !

-Pardon ?

-Sam, répondit la jeune femme, je lui ai parlé de notre enfance et il ne se souvient de rien !

-Peut-être qu'il ne se souvient juste pas de toi.

-Il a oublié la fois où vous avez fait croire que le château était hanté.

-C'est bizarre. Je pensais que ça aurait dû le marquer.

-Et Michel n'est pas Michel.

-Hein ?

-Ce n'est pas Michel ! Quoi qu'il dise, il tient à ses frères et refuse qu'on les appelle «idiots».

-Et ?

-Il les a appelé «idiots», il y a pas une demi-heure.

-Et alors ? Il leur en veut peut-être de ne pas être venus. Et Sam est peut-être stressé ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'on doit révéler à toute la Cour que… que….

-Dean, il y a un truc de bizarre.

-Prince Dean ? demanda un jeune domestique en entrant dans la pièce.

-Quoi encore ?!

-C'est le moment.

oOo

L'héritier s'approcha de son père, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête ; son amour, ses remords, les soupçons de son père, ceux de Bobby et Becky.

-Alors mon fils. Qui sera ta reine ?

-Je n'aurai pas de reine.

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Il était rare que l'héritier s'oppose aussi frontalement à la cour. Ce dernier respira un bon coup.

-Il y a une semaine, j'ai retrouvé mon frère. Sam, viens là !

Le Cygne Noir rejoignit le prince.

-Il a été maudit par un sorcier. Un sorcier vivant dans la forêt !

Un nouveau murmure s'éleva. Un général regarda le roi.

-Vous vous étiez débarrassé du sorcier !

-C'est une longue histoire, murmura le roi.

-Père ?

-Continue, Dean, j'expliquerai plus tard.

-Il y a intérêt. Pendant cette semaine, Sam et moi… Sam et moi….

Il chercha le regard de son frère, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Nous avons découvert que nous nous ai….

Un bruit sourd retentit.

oOo

 **De un, je m'excuse pour les délais. Ça me sort complètement de la tête, que je n'ai pas fini de poster.**

 **De deux, le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Il y a ensuite des OS supplémentaires, mais on verras la prochaine fois si vous les voulez. Vous pouvez commencer à me le dire maintenant.**

 **De trois, le "Dady" d'Impala se veut purement mignon, n'allez pas me chercher un sens tordu derrière ça, Il n'y a pas de sous-texte.**

 **De quatre, Review ? S'ils vous plaîts ? *yeux de chiots de Sam***


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

L'une des vitres du la salle de bal avait explosé, laissant passer un personnage inattendu.

-Gabriel ?! Pourquoi es-tu un cygne ?!

L'oiseau, à moitié sonné par la chute, émit un vague bruit.

Dean alla s'accroupir auprès de l'oiseau qui avait l'air d'être juste sonné et un peu griffé par les éclats de verre.

-Michel, Sam ! Vous comprenez ce qu'il raconte ?

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas Gabriel.

Dean regarda Michel d'un air sceptique. Il n'avait jamais vu d'autres Cygnes Dorés, même au lac.

-Alors qui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Gabriel était humain et en bonne santé, tout à l'heure. Comment pourrait-il être redevenu un cygne ?

-Crowley est peut être de retour !

-Dans ce cas dépêche toi de briser le sort pauvre idiot !

-Tu n'es pas Michel !

-Si. Je suis juste sur les nerfs, parce que tu es ma dernière chance.

Dean se releva et regarda Sam. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été étrange toute la soirée. Bobby et Becky avaient raison, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Des cris se firent entendre, venant du couloir.

-Sale bête !

-Que fait cette licorne dans le palais ?!

-Abattez la !

-C'est la jument du prince !

-Abattez la quand même, elle est folle !

-BABY !

Devenu fou, Dean se précipita dans le couloir, pour y trouver sa jument entourée de gardes.

-Laissez la !

Il se glissa entre les soldats et la licorne, afin de calmer cette dernière. Puis, il remarqua sur son dos…

-Sam !

Toujours endormis, Michel et Sam reposaient sur le dos d'Impala. Lucifer s'était réveillé, et volait autour.

La cour se rapprocha et trouva son prince, berçant un immense Cygne dans ses bras. Il fusilla du regard le faux Sam.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Euh…

-Réponds !

Il resta silencieux, cherchant du regard le faux Michel, introuvable.

-Dean, le sort ! s'écria Bobby.

-Hello boys.

-Crowley !

-Trop tard, Dean. Sam dort profondément. Et il doit entendre ta déclaration.

-Non !

-Je garde mes cygnes.

-Non ! Sam… Sam s'il te plaît…. Réveille toi. Ne me laisse pas !

Le cygne restait complètement inconscient et inerte dans ses bras. Dean se mit à pleurer en resserrant son étreinte sur son frère.

-S'il te plaît, Sam… Allez, bitch, réveille toi ! Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends, je t'aime alors réveille toi !

Le Cygne ouvrit les yeux et ce furent bien les bras humains de Sam qui passèrent autour du cou de Dean.

-Jerk.

Il l'embrassa, et tout disparut autour des deux frères. Ils eurent l'impression que ce baiser durait une éternité de pur bonheur, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, cette éternité sembla brusquement n'être plus qu'une fraction de seconde et ils se fixaient du regard, prêts à recommencer.

-Non !

Le cri de Crowley fit sursauter tout le monde. Le roi se tourna vers lui.

-Ça suffit, sorcier. J'ai été suffisamment indulgent avec toi, il y 17 ans. Laisse mes fils tranquilles !

-17 ans ! Il… il est responsable de la mort de maman !

-S'il vous plaît. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire assassin. Je suis quelqu'un de raffiné qui veut juste vivre tranquillement avec ses cygnes !

-Mais… Il y a 17 ans…

-Dean, Sam… C'est le sorcier qui occupait la forêt avant qui a tué votre mère. Il voulait m'intimider. Mais comment aurais-je pu l'affronter seul ? Il se nommait Azazel et était incroyablement puissant. Un homme passa un jour, il cherchait un peuple de monstres mythiques nommé Daleks. Il se présenta comme le Dr. Who. Il me proposa de retrouver le sorcier responsable, et j'ai accepté. Si Azazel régnait en maître sur la forêt, c'est parce qu'il avait vaincu la mère de Michel et de ses frères, une mage nommée Meg **[NdA : pour des raisons personnelles, je ne pouvais pas mettre que leur père était Dieu. Donc j'ai casé Meg. Parce que je l'adore et que je l'avais pas encore utilisée]** Ils étaient encore tout jeunes à l'époque. Enfin bref, ce sorcier en avait plusieurs à ses ordres et Crowley a accepté de tourner casaque et de nous rejoindre. Il a réussi à abattre Azazel, après une bataille qui a coûté la vie à de nombreux soldats, et a transformé tout le peuple sur lequel régnait Meg en Cygnes. Et tous ceux qui entreraient dans sa forêt à leur tour. Si je tentais de le combattre, il se retournerait contre moi, et j'ai bien vu que je n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter.

-Mais maintenant… il n'a plus de Cygnes.

-En effet, stupide Écureuil. Vous m'avez tout fait perdre.

-Vous n'avez pas tous perdu, maître. Je resterai avec vous, même si tous les autres partent.

-Castiel… Soit. Vous avez joué selon les règles de la magie. Et je les respecte. Mais ne vous approchez plus de ma forêt.

Il s'approcha de Castiel, et disparut avec lui. Tout le monde resta silencieux, et Lucifer alla aider Michel à se relever. Comme Sam, il avait eu du mal à se réveiller, et le contact de son frère lui permit de réagir plus vite.

-On est humains !

-Humains ?!

-Définitivement !

La cour se réveilla. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, sous le choc des révélations, et surtout du baiser passionné des deux frères. Le roi finit par ramener le silence.

-Nous discuterons en temps voulu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 17 ans. Dean, Sam ?

Les deux frères, toujours assis par terre et blottis l'un contre l'autre se relevèrent, en se tenant avec force la main.

-Père ?

-Tu… Tu es vraiment sûr de ne vouloir être qu'avec Sam.

-Oui.

-Très bien. Si tu le souhaites.

Les mâchoires des membres de la cour heurtèrent le sol, alors que Bobby et Becky se prenaient dans leurs bras, heureux. Un duc finit par arriver à articuler :

-Mais... Mais... C'est votre frère ! C'est un homme ! Vous ne pourrez pas avoir d'enfants ! Donc d'héritier !

-Je l'aime. Et pour les héritiers... L'adoption, vous connaissez ? Sinon, on laisse le peuple choisir son roi.

-Mais... mais…

-Pas de discussion, je resterai avec mon frère quoi qu'il arrive.

Sam se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, scellant cette déclaration. Ce fut le moment où Gabriel revint, le visage griffé de partout.

-Ils sont ensemble ! Pas trop tôt. J'en connais d'autres qui devraient prendre exemple, dit-il avec un regard appuyé vers ses frères.

Michel était toujours appuyé sur Lucifer. Les deux se séparèrent, gênés.

oOo

C'est l'heure maintenant de l'épilogue. Les adieux seront durs. Faisons un petit tour des troupes, afin de leur dire au revoir le mieux possible. Et de faire durer le plaisir.

Crowley retourna donc dans la forêt avec Castiel. Il déprima un moment, sans ses Cygnes. Certes, il les avait contraints à rester, mais il les avait toujours bien traités. Et il les aimait profondément. D'un amour perdu, mais Crowley était… et bien Crowley.

L'ex-Cygne noir se rapprocha peu à peu de son ancien maître, le soutenant. Quelques Cygnes revinrent, à la condition d'être libres. Certains s'étaient attachés à la forme de Cygne. Le Sorcier consentit à les transformer à nouveau, d'un air ronchon. Une fois seul avec Castiel, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles de pur bonheur.

Becky, quant à elle, eut une période dans laquelle elle oscillait entre être heureuse pour ses princes, et pleurer parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Sam. Sa mélancolie prit fin quand un ancien soldat passa dans le coin. Elle tomba amoureuse de lui, et décida de le suivre partout. Il s'agissait d'un certain Bucky à la recherche de son meilleur ami, un certain Steve. «Meilleur ami» hein.

Bobby, lui, resta au château. Il continuait de veiller sur les deux princes, servant contre son gré d'intermédiaire quand ils se disputaient. (Ces disputes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps)

Impala, après la rupture du sort, redevint une jument. Son Daddy continuait évidemment de prendre soin d'elle, et elle emmenait régulièrement les princes sur les routes du royaume, sans trop ronchonner face au poids de Sam. Dean était heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Gabriel, comme ses frères, resta au château qui devint bientôt son nouveau terrain de jeu. Il s'amusait à faire de nombreuses blagues à tous les habitants du château. De temps en temps, Lucifer venait l'aider, sans que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à lui.

Parlons en, de l'ex-Cygne gris. Après plusieurs mois de gêne et d'interrogation, l'ex-Cygne Doré finit par le pousser sur Michel, et à les enfermer dans un placard. Ils ne purent en sortir qu'après s'être avoué leur amour. Oh, certes, ils étaient ravis. Mais Gabriel se retrouva à son tour enfermé dans un placard, seul, avec un paquet de sucreries inatteignable, scotché au plafond. Lucifer nia toute implication, et Michel confirma son alibi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le roi régna encore plusieurs années, avant de mourir et de céder la place à Dean. Dans les faits, ce fut plutôt Sam qui gouvernait. Malgré les interrogations du peuple face à ce couple homosexuel et incestueux au pouvoir, ils firent un excellent travail, et bientôt personne n'eut plus rien à leur reprocher. Ils finirent par adopter une petite fille, Charlie, rousse et pleine de vie, adorant ses pères. Elle était une princesse exemplaire, bien que passant un peu trop de temps dans ses univers fictifs. Elle aimait aussi aller déverrouiller les bureaux fermés pour y lire des documents secrets.

Sam et Dean eurent une longue et heureuse vie, et moururent très âgés, rejoignant ensemble leur paradis personnel.

The end

?

 **Et là, la question vous est posée. J'ai trois OS supplémentaire de prêts, pas sur Wincest, mais sur d'autres choses liées à cette univers, et d'autres idées de textes. C'est du** **bonus** **, l'histoire est terminée, donc si ça vous intéresse, dites le moi, je les posterais à la suite de ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, et surtout aux followers et à ce qui m'ont mis en favoris.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prendront la peine de me donner leur avis par review.**


	9. Neige et Cendre (Bonus)

**Voilà donc le premier des OS supplémentaires, puisqu'une personne a exprimé l'envie de les lire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

oOo

 **Neige et Cendre**

oOo

Aujourd'hui, un petit focus sur trois personnages : Michel, Lucifer et Gabriel. Qui sont-ils ?Pourquoi étaient-ils des Cygnes ? Pourquoi Lucifer et Michel n'ont-ils pas brisé eux-mêmes la malédiction ?

Reprenons depuis le début.

Vous vous souvenez du royaume du roi John (puis des rois Dean et Sam) ? Au commencement, il était à moitié couvert de forêt. Les humains commencèrent à couper les arbres, afin d'étendre leur territoire, et de construire leur habitations. Mais le peuple des forêts (qui pour une fois n'est pas constitué d'elfes) s'offusqua. Il était constitué de sorciers et de mages, des êtres ressemblant aux humains mais pouvant naturellement utiliser la magie. La différence était que les sorciers étaient les hommes et les femmes les mages. En fait c'était la même chose, et au fur et à mesure de l'écoulement du temps, les deux mots se mélangèrent.

Enfin bref.

Le peuple de la forêt finit par conclure un accord avec les humains, et la forêt fut partagée. Le coeur revenait aux êtres magiques. Tout l'extérieur, jusqu'à un certain point, était aux humains, mais ils le coupèrent de plus en plus.

Dans la forêt, il n'y avait pas de dynastie. Le plus puissant régnait, et s'il était un tyran, les autres se liguaient pour le destituer. Le dernier dirigeant sage fut une femme, Meg. Mère célibataire de trois enfants, Michel, Lucifer et Gabriel (nés dans cet ordre).

Le peuple de la forêt était un peuple sans âge. Leur apparence ne reflétait pas leur âge, mais l'utilisation de leur noyau magique.

Pour faire simple :

En dessous de 15 ans, ils grandissaient normalement, sans pouvoir. Ensuite, plus ils utilisaient leur pouvoir, plus ils semblaient prendre en âge.

Lorsque Meg accéda au pouvoir, ses enfants avaient respectivement 12, 10 et 7 ans. Comme ils n'étaient pas particulièrement destinés à avoir le trône, ils pouvaient s'amuser autant qu'ils le voulaient. Et si l'aîné était sérieux, les deux autres, ben... Vous les connaissez déjà.

L'un de leurs premiers coups d'éclat fut de cambrioler les cuisines, notamment la réserve de sucreries (on se demande qui a eu cette idée-là). Ils y laissèrent une pagaille pas possible, et Lucifer sut les couvrir avec talent. Ainsi, aucune charge ni preuve ne put être avancée contre eux, bien que personne ne soit dupe quant à l'identité des coupables.

Les trois garnements (enfin les deux et leur frère qui n'avait pas le choix de les suivre ou non dans leurs blagues, mais qui les suivait quand même parce qu'il tenait à ses frères, même s'il les désapprouvait, alors que les blagues l'amusaient quand même, Michel tu es pénible) n'étaient pas très proches de leur mère. Pas parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas et vice versa, mais plutôt qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire et eux beaucoup de bêti... De devoirs à faire.

Lorsque Michel commença a faire de la magie, outre le fait que tout le monde comptait désormais avec horreur les jours les séparant du moment où Lucifer aurait ses pouvoirs, tous les mages et sorciers comprirent qu'il serait un jour assez puissant pour prendre la suite de sa mère. Ce fut à peu près le moment où Azazel commença sa conspiration.

Il s'agissait d'un puissant Sorcier qui était opposé à Meg et avait pour ambition de faire trembler les humains devant la puissance de leur peuple. Il comptait prendre le pouvoir depuis un moment, mais il ne voulait pas juste régler des problèmes de voisinage ou il ne savait quoi. Il avait de grandes ambitions et pour ne pas être destitué, il devait réunir des partisans.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

oOo

Il fut fin prêt le jour des 15 ans de Lucifer. Il tua sa mère sous ses yeux et ceux de ses frères, qui réussirent à fuir et à se réfugier au lac. (Oui oui, vous pensez au bon lac).

À l'époque, les sorciers et mages ne se rendaient pas vraiment là-bas, car le lac était trop près de la bordure de la forêt voisine de la capitale humaine.

Les trois enfants n'y étaient pas seuls, de nombreuses autres personnes étaient venues, par peur d'Azazel. Ce dernier, occupé à consolider son pouvoir, laissa la centaine de fuyards au lac.

Ils y restèrent deux ans, durant lesquels Michel et Lucifer s'entraînèrent à la magie. Si les adultes étaient dans une optique de reconquête, Gabriel et le cadet continuaient de faire de nombreuses blagues, tentant de garder une atmosphère légère.

Un jour, une armée débarqua dans la forêt. Une armée humaine protégée par un puissant sorcier. Très vite, la forêt devint un gigantesque champ de bataille, où trois camps s'affrontaient, bien que deux ne soient pas au courant du troisième, les fugitifs du lac.

Lorsque Crowley passa par là, soigneusement habillé et marchant du pas du vainqueur, il lança la malédiction du Cygne, qui permettait entre autres choses de priver les sorciers et mages de leur magie.

Après la victoire des humains, il transforma le reste des sorciers en Cygnes. Commença ainsi une vie qu'ils allaient connaître pendant 16 ans.

oOo

Les trois frères se retrouvèrent à nouveau à rester entre eux. Toujours à veiller les uns sur les autres, depuis le début.

-Il s'est endormi. Ça m'inquiète cette malédiction. Est-ce que Gabriel aura sa magie ?

-Tu veux vraiment qu'il ait sa magie ? Vous étiez tous paniqués à l'idée que j'aie la mienne !

-Lucifer, c'est important. Et on était pas paniqué, on appréhendait juste l'agrandissement de ton répertoire de blagues et d'excuses.

-Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Michel remarqua l'air soucieux de son frère, qu'il tentait de cacher avec plus ou moins de succès.

Mû par une étrange sensation, il le prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire, mais en tentant de lui communiquer des émotions positives.

Le cadet se crispa sur le coup, mais finit par se laisser aller en rendant son étreinte à son frère.

À côté d'eux, Gabriel souriait dans le noir en les observant.

oOo

Le plus jeune avait toujours vu que ses deux aînés avaient une sorte de lien spécial, qui était devenu beaucoup plus ambigu lors de leur adolescence. Il n'en n'avait jamais été jaloux, car cela ne le mettait pas à l'écart. Enfin un peu, mais il finissait toujours par obtenir un moment pour comploter avec Lucifer ou avoir une une discussion à peu près sérieuse avec Michel.

Mais alors que les années s'écoulaient et s'étiraient, le benjamin commença à désespérer. Pourquoi restaient-ils aussi distants l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi se tenaient-ils éloignés ?

-Lucifer, où est passé Gabriel ?

-Bonne question. Ça fait trois jours qu'il nous évite. Et pour une fois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote.

-Même pas une petite idée ?

-Non. Absolument aucune.

Michel fixa son frère. Il le soupçonnait d'avoir exactement la même idée que lui. Mais aussi que cette idée le perturbait autant que lui.

-Allez, viens. Allons le chercher. Il n'est pas au lac, il doit être dans la forêt.

Les deux frères marchaient donc dans la forêt depuis un moment, en silence. Si Lucifer voulait se rapprocher de son frère, Michel, lui, gardait une certaine distance.

Il était conscient de son attirance pour son frère, et il était conscient que ce n'était pas normal. Absolument pas normal. Et comme Michel était le raisonnable des trois, il avait décidé de garder ses distances, au contraire de Lucifer qui n'hésitait pas à se rapprocher de lui. Vil tentateur.

Car si son aîné voulait s'éloigner, le cadet était totalement conscient de ses sentiments, de leur nature tordue et il n'avait rien à faire de l'interdiction morale de désirer son frère. La seule chose qui le gênait était que, ben... Il fallait montrer ses sentiments. Et pas son amusement ou quoi que ce soit du genre, non, ses vrais sentiments. Mais si cela lui permettait d'embrasser Michel et de pouvoir se blottir plus souvent dans ses bras... Et bien soit. Il arriverait bien à surmonter ça.

Lucifer et Michel passèrent la nuit à chercher Gabriel, en vain. Le matin, une fois à nouveau en Cygnes, ils furent donc obligés de retourner au lac, où ils retrouvèrent leur frère qui passa la journée à les éviter, pour redisparaître le soir.

Au bout d'une semaine de ce manège, Lucifer soupira et se planta devant Michel.

-Bon. Ça suffit. On sait tous les deux ce que Gabriel veut.

-Ah bon. Je croyais que tu ne savais pas. Et de toute façon, il se trompe.

-Il se trompe ?

-Oui.

-Je ne pense pas moi. Que penses-tu qu'il pense ?

-…Rien.

-Michel, s'il te plaît. Il nous connaît très bien, nous sommes ses frères. Il sait que nous avons envie d'être ensemble.

-Nous sommes ensemble.

-Michel, je sais que tu n'es pas idiot. Pas ensemble comme ça.

-… Ce n'est pas bien. Nous sommes frères.

-Et alors ?

-Je… On ne peut pas être ensemble !

-Et laisser passer une occasion de briser la malédiction ?

-… Lucifer, s'il te plaît.

-Non. Explique toi.

-Je…

Poussé par l'hésitation de Michel, le cadet embrassa son frère. Ce dernier se figea un instant, avant de répondre au baiser.

-Lucifer… Tu le sais. Ça ne sert à rien.

-À rien ! Mon amour pour toi ne sert à rien ?!

-Il y a toujours la malédiction ! Rappelle toi les principes de la magie ! «Deux maudits ne peuvent briser une malédiction, car celle-ci corrompt leur amour». Je… Je ne peux pas être avec toi. J'ai échoué à vous protéger, toi et Gabriel. Et Maman.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute ! Tu avais 17 ans ans, aucun sorcier ne maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs à 17 ans ! Et ni moi ni Gabriel ne t'en voulons ! Au moins, on est en sécurité ici. Que serait-il arrivé, si nous étions restés près d'Azazel ? Ou allés dans les villes humaines ! Le premier nous aurait tué par peur que l'on devienne aussi puissant que toi, et les humains… les humains n'aiment pas ceux qui font de la magie ! Regarde les soldats qui sont venus tuer Azazel ! Regarde ce que Crowley a été obligé de faire pour nous protéger d'eux !

-Parce que tu penses que c'était de la protection ?! Ouvre les yeux Lucifer ! Ce n'est pas de la protection ! Il est juste à moitié fou, et aime nous avoir en son pouvoir ! Et les humains se sont justement alliés à Crowley, ils ne peuvent pas être aussi anti-sorcier que ça !

-Michel…

-On ne peut pas être ensemble, Lucifer. Lois de la magie, une malédiction corrompt l'amour. Trouve Gabriel, et mets le au courant, j'en ai marre de lui courir après.

Le cadet resta silencieux, serrant ses poing pour se concentrer sur sa fureur, afin de retenir ses larmes.

Michel se mit lui aussi à l'écart. Il était trop tôt. Il devait protéger ses frères, leur assurer un bon avenir, prendre soin d'eux. S'il cédait à ses sentiments, il ne pourrait plus réagir correctement, plus réfléchir normalement. Lucifer comprendrait. Il devait comprendre, ou Michel ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

oOo

 **Voilà !**

 **Avez vous aimé ? (Rassurez vous, un des deux autres OS est un Michifer plus joyeux.)**


	10. L'Âme soeur (Bonus)

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici donc un nouvel OS, très court. Il était censé être intégré au précédent, mais j'ai trouvé que ce dernier était mieux sans ce passage.**

 **Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce nouveau texte, mais il explique quelques petites choses, don, bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **L'âme sœur**

oOo

Intéressons nous aujourd'hui à deux petits mystères, qui, si vous avez été bien attentifs, doivent vous titiller. L'apparence adulte de Gabriel, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû grandir, et l'assurance des Cygnes quant au fait que Dean soit l'âme sœur de Sam.

oOo

Le premier humain (et sans doute le dernier, sinon c'est pas drôle) à rejoindre les cygnes, fut un prince. Le prince Sam. La première nuit, il se mit dans un coin, se retenant de pleurer.

Gabriel s'approcha de lui.

-Tu es le nouveau ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on est gentil ici !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, mais pour mon frère. Il va se faire punir, s'il rentre sans moi, et je ne peux pas partir, je suis un cygne maintenant.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Peut-être que tu peux quand même repartir. Viens, essayons.

Nuit après nuit, pendant une année, Gabriel et Sam essayèrent de trouver un moyen de sortir de la forêt, et de résister à l'obligation de retourner au lac, le jour. Lucifer finit par les rejoindre, suivi par Michel. En vain.

-Ça ne sert à rien, il faut qu'il trouve son âme sœur.

-Son âme sœur ? C'est très rare, ça. Il faut surtout qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qui déclare son amour en public.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Des lois de la magie, Sam. Hum… Lucifer, reste avec Sam. Tu ne l'embarques pas dans un de tes plans tordus, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Moi ? Des plans tordus ? Tu confonds avec Gabriel, Michel.

-Je suis subtil, pas tordu.

-On repassera pour la subtilité.

Michel attrapa le benjamin par le bras, et l'entraîna plus loin, alors que le cadet se faisait un plaisir de raconter au petit prince toutes les bêti… tous les plans subtils appliqués par Gabriel et lui-même.

oOo

-J'ai besoin de toi, Gabriel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Loi de la magie. Une mage ou un sorcier touché par une malédiction ne peut exercer la magie. En revanche, une mage ou un sorcier touché par une malédiction avant ses 15 ans peut lancer certains types de sorts.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Mais ça va être dangereux pour toi. Ça n'a jamais été tenté avant. Et ne rêve pas, tu ne seras pas assez puissant pour briser la malédiction.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Que tu trouves l'âme sœur de Sam.

-Comment on fait ça ?

Michel soupira, et lui expliqua le sortilège.

oOo

Comment décrire en détail ce que vécut Gabriel ? Âgé de 24 ans, il n'avait encore jamais lancé de sort, même s'il avait été élevé dans l'optique de le pouvoir. Sa magie était cachée, bloquée au plus profond de lui, loin. Il lui fallut donc méditer un long moment, pour trouver le centre de sa magie. Un vrai supplice, pour le Cygne Doré.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé sa magie, il dut se concentrer, et visualiser le visage de Sam, avant de réciter le sort. Un visage lui apparut, des yeux verts et cheveux châtains clair. Et un nom. «Dean». Par curiosité, il recommença, en pensant cette fois-ci à Michel. Cheveux courts blond-bruns et yeux gris-bleus. «Lucifer».

Gabriel finit par rouvrir les yeux, et Michel se redressa.

-Alors ?

-Trois possibilités. Soit le sort m'a montré son frère, soit son âme sœur et son frère ont le même nom, soit ils sont tout simplement la même personne.

-Je… Tu as bien récité le sort. Reste à savoir si l'apparence de son frère correspond au visage que tu auras vu.

-Il a déjà parlé de ses yeux verts, je crois ?

-Oui.

Le benjamin faillit parler de ce qu'il avait vu pour Michel, mais se retint. Michel était buté, et il n'arriverait à rien tant que la malédiction ne serait pas brisée.

-Oh, et Gabriel. Tu ferais mieux d'aller observer ton reflet. Tu as quand même pas mal touché à ton noyau magique.

oOo

 **Bon, comme il est assez court, on va donc dire qu'on se retrouve le 9 Août pour la suite, et je ferais deux trois annonce en même temps.**

 **À jeudi pour "Dans le placard" !**

 **(Si vous avez eux secondes, merci de les prendre pour me donner votre avis :) )**


	11. Dans le placard (Bonus)

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Dans le placard**

oOo

La porte se referma bruyamment. Lucifer la fusilla du regard (je vous rassure sur son état mental ; il visait Gabriel, derrière cette dernière). Le cadet secoua la tête, et regarda devant lui, où se trouvait Michel, à quelques centimètres seulement. Fichu placard étroit. Il le fusilla à son tour du regard. Quelle idée avait eu l'aîné d'apprendre la magie au benjamin ?! Il était bien assez plaisantin comme ça, sans en plus lui donner tout un arsenal magique (oui, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité) en plus ?

Décidément, Gabriel avait trop de temps libre pour le bien du château. Il ferait mieux de se trouver un(e) copain/copine (genre l'auteur, libre comme l'air et qui dirait pas non à Gabriel. Ahem. Je digresse encore.)

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le placard. Michel et Lucifer essayaient de ne pas se regarder et de s'ignorer, acte ô combien inutile/stupide puisqu'ils étaient dans un petit placard dans le noir.

Chacun sentait la présence de l'autre, tout près, et avait ce drôle de fourmillement. Ils avaient envie de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs (s'il y en a de ces derniers, je leur écris l'os de leur choix, parce que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup) attendez vous au festival de l'ego, de la négation et de la mauvaise volonté. Je vous présente Michel et Lucifer, dans «Mais non ! On s'aime touj…. Plus !» :

Silence.

Chacun se taisait, espérant que l'autre exprimerait tout haut la raison de leur présence, ou que Gabriel se lasserait et les libérerait. Peu probable. Ils avaient plus de chances que Sam finisse par se demander où ils étaient passés et qu'il réclame leur libération, mais... Ben il était parti faire un tour du royaume la veille avec Dean, profitant de leur liberté tant qu'ils n'étaient que princes. Donc ils se retrouvaient à espérer que Bobby ou le roi arrive à en avoir suffisamment marre de leur frère pour réclamer leur présence et exiger leur libération, et surtout qu'ils aient suffisamment d'autorité pour se faire obéir.

...

Ils étaient coincés là jusqu'au retour de Sam.

Non, parce qu'il était hors de question que Lucifer évoque en premier ce qu'ils étaient censés évoquer, vu le râteau qu'il s'était pris la dernière fois. Merci mais non merci.

Michel quant à lui... Il tentait de s'imaginer étranglant le benjamin. C'était déjà plus agréable que ses sentiments lui explosant au visage.

Oui, il avait envie d'embrasser Lucifer, de s'excuser pour ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait quelques années. Loin de disparaître, ses sentiments avaient grandi, comme cela arrive quand on tente de les enfouir. Oh, il le savait que ce n'était pas si grave que ça de sortir avec son frère, il avait aidé Sam et Dean à se mettre ensemble après tout, mais... Ce n'était pas ça. C'était la façon dont il avait repoussé Lucifer, son Lucifer. Il ne se le pardonnait pas, et cela l'empêchait de prendre la parole, et de le serrer dans se bras et de s'excuser.

Sa culpabilité... Ou son ego ? lui souffla une petite voix intérieure.

Au bout d'une heure, Lucifer se mit à bouger.

-Bon. J'en ai marre d'être debout. On s'assoit.

-Il n'y a pas la place.

-Toi contre le mur et moi contre la porte. Replie tes jambes.

-D'accord.

Ils s'agitèrent un petit moment puis finirent par s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais au moins ils n'étaient pas un en face de l'autre, mais l'un à côté de l'autre.

Michel finit par récupérer ses capacités mentales, et invoqua une petite flamme qui se mit à flotter entre eux.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir, grogna Lucifer.

-Excuse moi. Mais il vaut mieux qu'on ait un peu de lumière. Trop rester dans le noir cause un risque d'hallucinations.

-Ouais. Tu vois le sceau, sur la porte ?

-Non, il a dû le mettre de l'autre côté. Donc, soit on remplit les conditions pour le briser, soit on attend qu'il se lasse.

Lucifer jeta un long regard lourd de signification à son frère, qui finit par détourner les yeux.

oOo

Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de compter le temps, et se basaient sur leur faim et leur soif. Heureusement que Lucifer connaissait par cœur le garde manger, il arrivait à le visualiser suffisamment pour en tirer de la nourriture. Ils avaient eu très faim/soif déjà une fois, donc ils supposaient qu'ils étaient là depuis un jour.

Michel s'était endormi, et avec lui sa flamme, donc le cadet en avait fait apparaître une à son tour. Comme l'aîné dormait profondément, et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il se mit à l'observer, s'imprégnant de ses traits, de la forme de son visage, profitant des ombres que créait la flamme...

Oh, il le connaissait, le visage de son frère. Enfin, plus tellement depuis le râteau. Il n'osait plus le regarder, ça lui faisait trop mal. Si à l'extérieur, il se comportait normalement, souriant, plaisantant, même avec Michel, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il avait besoin de son frère, il en avait désespérément besoin, mais... Mais cet andouille bouffie d'orgueil et de peur de ses propres sentiments préférait se voiler la face. Alors que Gabriel leur avait dit. Il leur avait dit, séparément, qu'il avait vu qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs.

Mais non. Pourquoi Michel daignerait-il se reprendre et accepter ses sentiments ?!

Dans son sommeil, l'ex petit Cygne blanc se sentait observé, et cela était étrangement agréable. Le sommeil était léger, superficiel, et il avait donc encore en partie conscience de son environnement.

Mais quelque chose changea. Il ouvrit très légèrement les yeux, perturbé, et vit Lucifer essuyant rageusement ses yeux. Le coeur de Michel se serra. Son petit frère devait vraiment être mal (et le penser profondément endormi) pour s'autoriser à pleurer. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Que faisait-il ?

Comment avait il pu faire les choix qui avait conduit à faire autant de mal à l'être qu'il aimait le plus ?!

Tout fut balayé, il avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de Lucifer, de l'embrasser et de le consoler, de lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour lui...

Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il était _responsable_ de l'état de son frère. C'est lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Et puis Lucifer ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir pleurer devant lui.

...

Il était ridicule. Il était tellement ridicule, à refuser d'accepter ses sentiments, parce que... Parce que quoi ?! Parce qu'il avait peur ? Oh oui. La peur. C'était la seule explication possible. La peur de montrer ses sentiments, la peur de refaire du mal à Lucifer en se comportant mal après avoir cédé, la peur...

Il avait passé tellement de temps à nier ses sentiments et à protéger ses petits frères. Ouvrir son coeur à Lucifer s'abandonner à ses sentiments... Ce n'était pas lui. Plus lui.

Il avait mis le doigt dessus. Il avait compris ce qui l'avait toujours gêné, retenu.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de faire du mal à son frère, il avait peur de changer. Il avait peur de ce qu'il deviendrait en révélant ses sentiments.

Et Michel repensa à Dean et Sam.

Il repensa à la façon dont le second avait fait disparaître la souffrance et la tristesse des yeux du premier. Il repensa à comment l'ancien Cygne avait pris de l'assurance, aux côtés de son frère. Aux regards pleins d'un amour fort et certain qu'ils s'échangeaient.

S'il s'abandonnait à ses sentiments, il allait changer. Il allait changer, mais en bien. Et il pourrait serrer son frère dans ses bras, et l'embrasser à nouveau. Alors il se redressa, et tendit la main pour essuyer la larme qui coulait sur la joue de son frère. Il sursauta.

-Michel ?

-Excuse moi.

-Développe.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé. Excuse moi, je... Je n'aurais pas dû...

-Pas dû quoi ? Me repousser ? Écoute attentivement. Je ne veux pas que tu joues encore avec ça. Tu es censé être le gars gentil et moi le psychopathe. Si tu le dis, tu le montres.

-Je ne saurais pas le montrer.

-Alors tais toi et aide moi à imaginer comment je vais me venger de Gabriel.

-Mais tu pourrais m'aider à le montrer.

-... De quoi tu as peur ! Le château n'est plus à un inceste près ! Ils s'en foutent ! Alors dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs !

-J'allais le dire. Tu m'a coupé.

-Je...

-Je peux parler ou tu as d'autres réclamations ou protestations ?

-Oui. Attends deux secondes.

Lucifer se tortilla pour se placer devant Michel, qui dut aussi bouger pour se mettre exactement en face de son frère. Fichu placard trop petit.

Le cadet plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

-Je t'écoute.

L'aîné paniqua un instant. Il n'avait pas de problème à garder son regard dans celui de son frère, absolument aucun, il aimerait ne jamais lâcher ce regard, mais il fallait qu'il parle. Il ne savait plus comment faire fonctionner sa langue, alors il fit le geste de se pencher vers Lucifer. Celui posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je... Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je... Oui, je... Je, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir repoussé mais... Je... J'ai... J'ai tellement peur de ne plus être moi. De... D'être quelqu'un d'autre, mais... Si c'est avec toi... Ça fait peur... Mais... Je veux être avec toi.

-Bon sang, Michel. Pourquoi tu compliques tout ?

Avant que l'aîné ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le cadet passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion.

Comme la première fois il répondit au baiser, quoique avec plus de fougue.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Lucifer murmura :

-Si tu me dis que c'est pas possible, je te tue et je t'empaille et je reste avec ton cadavre empaillé.

-Je vais oublier la dernière partie de ta phrase pour te dire que oui, c'est possible. Je... Je n'arriverai pas forcément à le montrer, mais... Mais avec toi j'y arriverai.

-Laisse moi les commandes, répondit Lucifer en l'embrassant.

Michel s'abandonna au baiser en se disant que c'était une idée délicieusement stupide.

oOo

 **Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Sinon, trois petites annonces :**

 **Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur, j'ouvre la proposition de commande à tous le monde. Si vous voulez un OS en particulier, dites le moi, j'essayerai de l'écrire. Dans la limite de cet UA.**

 **Je viens de publier un OS Wincest qui n'a rien à voir avec cet univers ; Just Maried.**

 **"Dean et Sam trouvent Baby défigurée. Qui peut bien avoir mis ces affreux rubans roses "just married" ? Et qui, horreur suprême, ne s'enlève pas ? Ne pouvant pas rouler avec la voiture dans cette état, il s'arrête dans un motel, et commence à réfléchir à leurs sentiments..."**

 **Et la troisième, c'est que je vais bientôt posté une nouvelle longue fic Wincest, qui ne sera pas dans un univers alternatif : j'hésite encore sur le titre, qui pourrait être un spoiler, mais ils y affronterons quelque chose dévorant le foie de ses victimes dans une petite ville indienne. Elle sera plus noire et plus sérieuse que le** ** _Lac des Cygnes_**

 **Voilà !**

 **Bonne journée/soirée à vous, je répondrais à vos review avec plaisir !**


	12. La malédiction du Cygne Noir (Bonus)

**[édit orthographe : pas de nouveau contenu, juste le chapitre corrigé]**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous présente aujourd'hui le texte écrit suite à la demande de Eurus 2. J'espère qu'il te plairas et répondra à tes questions.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **La Malédiction du Cygne Noir**

oOo

Puisque le titre nous révèle le sujet du jour, commençons directement. Qui est donc Castiel, l'âme damnée de Crowley ?

oOo

Avant la conspiration d'Azazel, Castiel était une sorte de soldat. Il ne faisait pas la guerre, puisque les habitants de la forêt ne se préoccupaient pas du monde extérieur (et que le monde extérieur les ignorait), et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre civile depuis un long moment, avant celle qui coûta la vie à Meg. Il était plutôt une sorte de policier, mais comme il faisait partie de ceux ayant prêté allégeance à l'actuelle dirigeante, on l'appelait soldat, comme tous ceux qui avaient prêté serment. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'elle et l'avait toujours beaucoup appréciée, voire avait quelques sentiments, jamais retournés (car non, je vous ai vus venir, il n'est pas le père de Michel, Lucifer et Gabriel, ça va pas la tête ?). Et puis c'était une bonne chef.

Il patrouillait donc dans le château, veillant à ce qu'un semblant d'ordre y règne. Oui, semblant, parce qu'avec les fils de Meg, c'était pas gagné. Allez, vous avez bien mérité une petite anecdote.  
L'hiver, il fallait rationner. Tout le monde mangeait à sa fin, mais pas plus. Les réserves étaient donc surveillées, et il faisait partie des gardes assignés à la réserve de sucreries. Un soir, il prit son quart vers minuit, et s'assit sur une chaise, afin de surveiller le couloir. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la neige recouvrir doucement la forêt. Mais il ignora ce spectacle pour se concentrer sur un livre avec une histoire toute simple, idéale pour les nuits de garde. Il s'éclairait avec une petite flamme, le reste du couloir étant plongé dans le noir. À chaque changement de page, il relevait les yeux pour scruter la pénombre.

Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure de calme plat, il entendit un chuchotement dans l'ombre. Il interrompit sa lecture, sans relever les yeux, mais en se concentrant sur la voix. Il reconnut des voix enfantines, et ne sentit pas de magie. (Malgré son manque total d'ambition politique, Castiel était un sorcier très doué, même s'il ne le montrait pas derrière son calme constant.) Il en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une expédition Lucifer/Gabriel ; leur aîné venant d'avoir 15 ans, il avait du mal à masquer sa magie. Il se prépara psychologiquement à les accueillir.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, le cadet des fils de Meg arriva, avec un air tout timide. Premier problème. Où était le plus jeune ?

-Castiel ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Le gamin de 13 ans le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Le soldat eut un instant de réflexion. Devait-il croire la rumeur et se méfier, ou était-il sincère pour une fois ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Et bien, ce soir, j'étais puni parce que j'ai oublié de faire mes devoirs, et du coup, Maman m'a privé de repas. Je sus allé voir les autres, mais ils ne veulent pas m'ouvrir leurs réserves et les sucreries sont mon dernier espoir. S'il te plaît, j'ai faim !

Le petit le regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants, un peu comme le chat potté.

-Je suis désolé, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Et puis si c'est une punition de ta mère, je ne peux rien faire.

-Oh… Tu peux me raccompagner ? J'ai peur du noir.

-Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-J'avais trop faim pour avoir peur.

-Bon, jusqu'au bout du couloir, mais pas plus loin.

Ils avancèrent donc, et Castiel fut pris d'un doute.

-Attends, je vais aller vérifier un truc.

-Non ! Ne… Ne me laisse pas !

Castiel soupira, et lui attrapa la main avant de se retourner et d'éclairer par magie le couloir. Juste devant la porte se tenait un Gabriel sur la pointe des pieds, tenant la poignée de la porte. Il s'était raidi lorsque la lumière avait éclairé le couloir, et se retourna avant de lâcher un petit «oups». Lucifer soupira.

oOo

-Bon. On va faire simple. Vous retournez vous coucher tout de suite sans plus de protestations, et je ne rapporte pas votre expédition.

-Merci Castiel !

-Merci beaucoup !

Le benjamin rejoint son cadet en courant, puis ils disparurent. Castiel fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu la bosse sous le haut de Gabriel, signifiant qu'il avait déjà pillé la réserve.

Encore.

Bon, c'était une grande anecdote, mais j'avais trop envie de caser une bêtise de ces deux là. Reprenons. Castiel était donc du côté de Meg, lorsqu'Azazel prit le pouvoir. Alors, évidement, il se battit contre les supports du sorcier aux yeux jaunes. Lorsque les sorciers et mages ressentirent la mort de leur dirigeante, les réactions de ses sujets divergèrent. Certains baissèrent les bras et plièrent le genoux, d'autres continuèrent à se battre et d'autres encore fuirent.

Castiel fut de ceux qui n'abandonnèrent pas, et il se retrouva pris aux pièges avec quelques autres dans une pièce du château. Ils s'employèrent à barricader la porte, mais heureusement pour eux, Azazel ne semblait pas près de venir les faire tomber, et leurs adversaires étaient de niveau égal au leur. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Crowley.

-Hello boys and ladies.

-Parle français…

-Hors de question, mes entrées n'en seraient que moins impressionnantes. J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

-On t'écoute.

Alors que les cinq sorciers et la mage étaient debout, tentant de maintenir le bouclier qu'ils avaient installé sur la porte, le nouveau venu s'installa élégamment sur la seule chaise disponible, qu'il garnit de coussins (et qu'il consolida, parce que cette pauvre chaise devait traîner là depuis un moment et menaçait de rendre l'âme. Mais elle fut sauvée par notre sorcier préféré, et vit encore des jours heureux au château.)

-Vous ne vous demandez pas comment je suis rentré ?

-Tu n'as pas combattu de la nuit et tu es l'un des vingt plus puissants sorciers, vas droit au but, grommela Naomi.

-Jurez moi fidélité. Je serais un bon roi. Meilleur qu'Azazel.

-Tu ne nous tiendras jamais tous en ton pouvoir.

-Je sais. J'ai un plan. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

-On n'est pas intéressé.

Crowley se tut, et observa Naomi, Castiel et les autres. Ils débattaient à voix basse, tentant de déterminer une conduite à tenir. Cependant ils faiblissaient toujours plus. Mais bon. Vous vous doutez de ce qui va arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez que Castiel va ployer le genoux et accepter, au contraire des autres ?

Raté.

Crowley s'impatienta, et les fit tous sortir de là, pour les amener au lac, en sécurité. Ils le regardèrent, hébétés, sans comprendre.

-Disons que vous me devez un service.

Il tourna les talons, et seul Castiel prit la parole.

-Merci.

Ils s'intégrèrent donc au groupe déjà présent. Il y eut de nombreuses réunions, afin de déterminer s'ils pouvaient reprendre le pouvoir. Leur meilleur espoir était Michel, mais ce dernier était encore jeune et peu expérimenté. Et puis, ses frères étaient trop jeunes, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'affronter Azazel, ayant peur de ce qui leur arriverait s'il mourait. Une autre possibilité était Crowley. Beaucoup avaient perdu espoir en entendant ça. Il faut dire que personne ne lui faisait confiance pour être un bon et gentil roi. Alors, sous l'influence de Naomi, tous s'entraînèrent. Quitte à ne pas avoir de bon leader, ils se décidèrent pour une République, à la condition de battre le tyran.

Quant à Castiel… et bien, il n'y croyait pas. Azazel était l'un des meilleur sorciers depuis longtemps et il avait beaucoup de sorciers et mages très doués sous ses ordres, Abbadon et Asmodeus pour ne citer qu'eux. Et en bon soldat, soucieux de son peuple, le futur Cygne Noir ne voulait pas les voir se faire massacrer par plus fort qu'eux.

Il rendit donc visite à Crowley, après une longue période d'hésitation.

-Tu as dit que tu pouvais nous aider. Mais même si tu as une petite chance contre Azazel, il te faudra aussi affronter Abbadon et Asmodeus.

-Castiel, te rappelles-tu de l'identité de ma mère ?

-Rowena ? Elle était en compétition pour être reine à la place de Meg, non ? Et puis elle a disparu.

-Elle n'a pas disparu, elle a trouvé un empereur qui a accepté de l'épouser, et elle a préféré aller vivre là-bas, où elle était la seule mage. Mère a toujours été ambitieuse, d'ailleurs son mari est mort dans l'année qui a suivi le mariage et elle profite seule de l'ancienne bibliothèque de Merlin. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé la formule de jouvence, pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un héritier.

-Et elle veut nous aider.

Crowley manqua de s'étouffer.

-Ma mère ? Aider ? Gratuitement ? Non. Le problème, c'est qu'Azazel et elle n'ont jamais été amis. Alors elle m'a envoyé une ancienne malédiction qui devrait nous permettre de régler le problème.

-Une malédiction ?

Castiel se méfiait. Les malédictions étaient difficiles à lever et Rowena comme Crowley n'étaient pas particulièrement connus pour se soucier des conséquences, tant qu'elles ne les concernaient pas directement.

-Oui. Et je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Pour m'aider. De quelqu'un qui saura m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

-Tu ne tueras pas les autres ?

-Je te promets qu'ils auront le droit de vivre en bonne santé. Ils ne pourront pas quitter la forêt, mais ce sera le seul problème majeur. Il y aura quelques autres problèmes majeurs, mais ça sera une vie très agréable, promis.

-Laisse moi réfléchir.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard survint l'attaque des chevaliers du roi John, telle que déjà racontée. Ce jour là, voyant que les réfugiés du lac allaient se faire massacrer entre les deux armées, Castiel ne réfléchit plus. Il lança un sort pour rejoindre Crowley, qui se trouvait avec le roi, à surveiller l'assaut des humains sur le château des sorciers.

-J'accepte ! Mais protège nous.

-Je te le promets. Répète après moi ; Rnoi Gnecy ensvide et meâ mon decè te je. Crowley toi à ceangelléa reju, Castiel, moi.

Alors que notre héros répétait, le roi fronça les sourcils. (Le traducteur est un peu en retard, mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre seuls. Mais sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura un petit cours de langue et une traduction à la fin, dès que le traducteur sera là. Pff, on peut plus faire confiance à ces scribes...)

-Quelle est cette langue ? demanda John.

-Du Versen'l-à, une très vieille langue. Castiel, prête moi ta magie.

Crowley se tourna vers le château des mages et sorciers, et prononça son incantation, en broyant quatre ingrédients : la plume d'une licorne, les poils d'un dragon, l'écaille d'un phénix et le deuxième œil d'un cyclope. (Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vous conseille d'aller regarder la composition de Gleipnir ! Si les dieux nordiques ont réussi à réunir ces matériaux, Crowley a réussi à réunir ceux-ci. Enfin bref.)

-Ensmi les fais en'j et rcou ta de ceux et rsvoipou tes repècuré je, Rieché Manma ma à cegrâ et Rteuau'l de tioncavoin'l par, Crowley, moi. Sitmau te je, rêtfo tecet de Erscisor des et Gesma des eltuac antgeridi, toi. Hey !

L'effet fut radical. D'un seul coup, Crowley rayonna de puissance alors qu'Azazel, Abbadon, Asmodeus et tous les autres ayant prêté allégeance au tyran s'écroulaient. Castiel ressentit aussi un gain conséquent de magie, bien que très inférieur à celui de son nouveau maître. Ce dernier lui sourit.

-Viens, la malédiction n'est pas terminée.

Ils se rendirent au lac, et le sorcier demanda au futur Cygne Noir d'attendre en retrait. Il se dirigea vers son peuple du pas du vainqueur.

-Méai reêt'd terimé je ; véssau ai vous je ! Rouma'd lebosym sont Gnescy les que et Roi retvo issu je que aismja ezlibou'n. Crowley de Gnescy les, ledèfi plepeu mon rezse ousv. Gnéga ai'j !

Une bonne partie de la puissance récupérée grâce à la première incantation fut redirigée vers les mages et sorciers restant dans la forêt qui devinrent tous des Cygnes. La plupart étaient de couleur gris clair tirant vers le blanc, mais certains avaient des couleurs plus originales, comme le doré de Gabriel. Et s'il y avait des cygnes gris, comme Lucifer, il n'y en avait qu'un seul noir.

Castiel.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux autres pour comprendre qu'il était du côté de Crowley. Mais malgré tout, il avait la sensation d'avoir agi pour le mieux, d'en avoir sauvé le maximum, alors il ne regrettait pas.

oOo

 _Fin_.

 _Ici Métatron, on m'a mandaté pour vous traduire le Versen'l-à. C'est tout simplement un scandale. Je suis le scribe de Dieu, pas le traducteur de cette pauvre auteure de fanfictions ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi, de venir traduire d'anciennes langues dans des textes très moyens, pour être gentil. On pourrait savoir pourquoi vous vous étouffez de rire à ce mot ? Non mais c'est pas possible, le respect est mort !_

Métatron, tu laisses mes lecteurs tranquilles et tu fais ton travail, ou tu n'auras pas ton chèque.  
 _Regardez moi cette esclavagiste. Bon, alors soyez attentifs, vous avez pas l'éternité. C'est une déformation du français ;_

Versen'l-à : À-l'envers.

 _Tout est dit à l'envers. Je vous traduis le serment de Castiel pas à pas, parce sinon j'aurai pas mon salaire (et ça serait le pompon !) mais ensuite, vous vous débrouillerez !_

Rnoi Gnecy ensvide et meâ mon decè te je. Crowley toi à ceangelléa reju, Castiel, moi.  
 _Il faut d'abord inverser l'ordre des phrases d'un paragraphe._

Crowley toi à ceangelléa reju, Castiel, moi. Rnoi Gnecy ensvide et meâ mon decè te je.

 _Ensuite, on lit de droite à gauche._

Moi, Castiel, reju ceangelléa à toi Crowley. Je te decè meâ et ensvide Gnecy Rnoi.

 _Puis on inverse l'ordre des syllabes._

Moi, Castiel, jure allégeance à toi Crowley. Je te cède mon âme et deviens Cygne Noir.

oOo

 _Et voilà ! Bon, pour toucher mon salaire, je vous mets le reste :_

Ensmi les fais en'j et rcou ta de ceux et rsvoipou tes repècuré je, Rieché Manma ma à cegrâ et Rteuau'l de tioncavoin'l par, Crowley, moi. Sitmau te je, rêtfo tecet de Erscisor des et Gesma des eltuac antgeridi, toi. Hey !

Hey ! Toi, dirigeant actuel des Mages et des Sorciers de cette forêt, je te maudis. Moi, Crowley, par l'invocation de l'Auteur et grâce à ma Maman Chérie, je récupère tes pouvoirs et ceux de ta cour et j'en fais les miens !

oOo

 _Et :_

oOo

Méai reêt'd terimé je ; véssau ai vous je ! Rouma'd lebosym sont Gnescy les que et Roi retvo issu je que aismja ezlibou'n. Crowley de Gnescy les, ledèfi plepeu mon rezse ousv. Gnéga ai'j !

J'ai gagné ! Vous serez mon peuple fidèle, les Cygnes de Crowley. N'oubliez jamais que je suis votre Roi et que les Cygnes sont symbole d'amour. Je vous ai sauvé ; je mérite d'être aimé !

 _Voilà. Maintenant, mon chèque, j'ai les_ Misérables _à terminer ! Je ne vous souhaite PAS une bonne journée._

…  
 _Bonne journée à vous. Voilà, je peux avoir mon chèque ?_

Et sois sage.

 _Nianiania._

oOo

 **Pff... C'est vraiment pas facile de travailler avec Métatron. Mais bon, si on oublie sa mauvaise volonté, avez vous aimé ce texte ?**

 **Avez vous d'autres demandes ? (Même si l'histoire est en "complete", je peux continuer de poster à votre demande)  
**

 **À, et petite auto-pub, j'avais annoncé une nouvelle fic, et bien elle est en ligne et ce prénomme** ** _Baykok_** **.**

 **Bonne journée à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**


	13. Dean et Sam, Sam et Dean (Bonus)

**Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir, vu l'heure.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je répond à la demande de Dissemblables. Ma chère, je sais que tu m'avais demandé un truc tous simple, mais... J'aime bien rajouter des choses :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Dean et Sam, Sam et Dean, ou comment apprendre à être princes, frères et amants.**

oOo

Le roi est mort, vivent les rois. Cinq ans après la fin de la malédiction, le roi John meurt. Et nous, nous faisons un gros bond dans le temps.

On re-contextualise ?

oOo

Après ce bal étrange où tout le royaume avait découvert que son second prince était en vie et en couple avec son frère aîné (jour suivi d'une pénurie d'aspirine et du record universel de «mais» prononcés au même endroit en 24 heures) il y eut une drôle d'atmosphère au château. Certains nobles voyaient d'un très mauvais œil le couple princier incestueux, et d'autres râlaient contre la présence de sorciers au palais (et non, vous n'aurez rien avec eux, ils ont déjà beaucoup trop volé la vedette. Non, Gabe, ne me regarde pas comme ça.).

Sam et Dean de leur côté… Et bien étaient Sam et Dean. Les premiers mois, ils étaient dans leur bulle, et personne n'osait les déranger. Puis, il fallut les réintégrer aux rouages du pouvoir. Il y eut la question de savoir s'il fallait organiser une cérémonie de mariage. Mais le point le plus important était l'envie du plus jeune de régner, causant les premières disputes.

L'aîné voulait passer un maximum de temps avec son frère, et lui faire visiter le royaume, entre autres. Mais l'ancien Cygne avait la volonté de rattraper le temps perdu pour les études, en plus de celui perdu avec son frère. Bien sûr, les Cygnes lui avaient donné des cours, mais... Anciennes langues, histoire magique, mathématiques de base, bêtises, connaissances sur les arbres et les animaux (dont les cygnes), etc… Afin de devenir un bon roi, il lui fallait connaître son peuple. John prit bien la nouvelle, Dean un peu moins. Il partit bouder dans son coin, et pour la première fois et certainement pas la dernière, Bobby se retrouva à aider les frères à se réconcilier.

Mais Sam était quelqu'un d'intelligent, alors il pouvait admirablement bien séparer son temps. Il réussit petit à petit à convaincre tous les nobles de sa bonne foi et de ses capacités. Jour après jour, le couple princier fut un peu plus accepté, et le temps s'étira ainsi jusqu'à la mort de John, qui surprit tout le monde. Michel conclut simplement qu'il était mort de maladie.

oOo

Après l'annonce de la mort du roi, Sam se plongea dans le travail pour organiser l'enterrement et le couronnement, alors que Dean s'était réfugié on ne savait où. Son frère finit par le retrouver dans le seul endroit où il pouvait être. Le box d'Impala. Gabriel était avec lui (et oui, je sais que j'avais dit pas de Sorciers mais… Il me faisait les yeux doux, j'ai pas pu résister, désolée...)

-Oh, sûr, je peux te trouver ça, mais ça va pas être simple. Et elle est pas d'accord.

-Tu parles le cheval, toi ?

-Non, mais j'ai été un cygne pendant 16 ans, et je suis un Sorcier. J'ai une bonne intuition.

-Dean ? Bonjour Gabriel, les interrompit Sam en arrivant.

Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte du box d'Impala. Dean était assis sur une botte de foin, à côté de sa jument et Gabriel était appuyé contre la grille.

-Oh, bonjour Sam, ravi de te voir, je t'ai rarement croisé ces derniers temps. Bon, je suis clairement de trop, je vais voir si Lucifer a lâché Michel. Évitez de vous disputez. On en reparlera, Dean.

-Euh... à plus ?

-Désolé Gabriel.

Le Sorcier s'éloigna, et l'ancien Cygne blanc se tourna vers son frère.

-Besoin d'un sorcier ? Tu devrais demander à Michel ; il est aussi puissant mais moins porté sur les complications.

-Oui, mais il est livré avec Lucifer, c'est lui qui se charge des mauvaises surprises. Je voulais savoir s'il existait un sort pour prolonger la vie de Baby.

La jument souffla par les naseaux, comme exaspérée par la bêtise de son humain. Elle sortit du box, en regardant Sam, l'air de dire «par pitié, raisonne le».

Ce dernier regarda l'animal s'éloigner, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son frère, et de lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

-Je sais que tu tiens à Baby, mais ce genre de sort n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Tu es un Sorcier, maintenant ?

-J'ai en partie grandi avec des Sorciers. Demande à Michel, il doit y avoir une loi de la magie sur ça.  
-Je ne veux pas la perdre. Et je ne veux pas te perdre toi.

-Woaw, tu es vraiment secoué. Dean, je n'arrive pas à imaginer la douleur que tu ressens, mais il ne faut pas avoir les idées noires comme ça. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et même s'il allait mieux, depuis mon retour, il restait déprimé. Dis toi qu'il est avec Maman.

-Tu sais, je le connaissais à peine plus que toi. Et… Oui, il est avec Maman. Sans doute. Je l'espère. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas avoir une vraie famille, comme si je portais malheur. Maman meurt, tu disparais et quand je te retrouve, c'est Père qui meurt.  
-Tu ne portes pas malheur. Je pense m'y connaître en malédictions maintenant, non ? Dean, Père était vieux et fatigué. Nous, on est encore jeunes et pas malades. En plus, on est amis avec des Sorciers. Et Impala est encore jeune ? Cette jument est bizarre, je suis sûr qu'elle vivra longtemps sans sort.

-Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Baby !

-Je n'ai pas dit du mal d'elle. Tout ça pour te dire que c'est normal d'être triste pour la mort de Père, mais qu'il ne faut non plus avoir peur que l'on meure tous.

Sam embrassa Dean, puis ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre.

-N'empêche, tu vas être génial, et moi, je vais être ridicule, reprit Dean.

Sam soupira et embrassa à nouveau son frère.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu connais le peuple. Tu l'aimes et ils t'adorent malgré le fait que tu sois avec moi. Et…

-Comment ça, «malgré» ?! Il n'y a pas de «malgré» !

-Si tu veux. Ils t'adorent. Moi je les connais à peine. Mais je suis bon pour les budgets et les lois.

-Tu sais qu'il y a des ministres pour ça ? Nan, franchement, on les paie pas à rien faire. Juste après le couronnement, on part en catimini et on fait le tour du royaume. Il faut que tu rencontres les gens.

-On l'a déjà fait.

-Oui, mais on était princes. Maintenant on va être rois. Sonofabitch, on va être rois…

Tout l'enthousiasme de l'aîné retomba d'un coup.

-Dean, tu vas être génial.

-Tu viendras faire le tour du royaume avec moi ?

-Et si on disait plutôt que chaque année, on irait visiter une région ?

-Chaque année ?

-Oui. Pendant deux, trois semaines, on laisserait le royaume à un régent, et on partirait tous les deux.

-Tu veux confier le royaume à qui ?

-Tu verras. D'abord, on a des obligations.

-Oui… l'enterrement.

-Je serai avec toi.

L'enterrement eut lieu le lendemain, la journée fut calme et solennelle. Même Lucifer et Gabriel se tinrent à carreau, sans l'intervention de Michel ou Sam. Crowley fut invité. Depuis deux années, lui et les derniers Sorciers de la forêt avaient décidé d'essayer de se réconcilier avec les humains et les Sorciers vivant avec eux. Castiel se tenait à ses côtés.  
Une semaine plus tard eut lieu le couronnement et les festivités en résultant. Là, en revanche, notre Cygne Doré préféré ainsi que notre Cygne Gris préféré se lâchèrent, avec l'aval bienveillant et soulagé de Dean. Sam et Michel ne tentèrent même pas de les arrêter, ils étaient bien trop enthousiastes.

Les festivités durèrent une semaine, et se conclurent sur un immense banquet où le peuple était invité. D'immenses tables avaient été dressées. Dean et Sam étaient installés de manière à ce que tout le monde les voit, et les mets étaient succulents, dignes des meilleures tables de fêtes de l'Histoire et la Fiction (en revanche, pour une raison évidente, il n'y avait pas de cygne rôti, grillé, flambé, confit ou tout ce que vous voulez.)

Et lorsque le dessert fut servi, une étrange brume recouvrit l'endroit où avait lieu le festin. Une musique s'éleva, et le brouillard se dissipa. La mélodie était entêtante, très en avance sur son temps, et bientôt des danseurs éthérés invitèrent tout le monde à danser sur cet étrange son. Personne ne savait exactement comment cela se dansait, et tout le monde se retrouva à improviser des pas pour suivre les démons de minuit qui entraînèrent au bout de la nuit tout ces danseurs devenus insomniaques ( _Les démons de minuit_ ! Ben quoi ? J'adore cette chanson !).

Et lorsque tout disparut, les nouveaux rois s'étaient aussi évaporés. Là, Bobby s'avança et lut en grommelant un parchemin :

-Dean et Sam, pardon, leurs Majestés, vous informent qu'ils sont partis prendre des vacances pour mieux connaître le pays quelques semaines. Ils vous offrent un mois d'impôts, veuillez boire des bières à leur santé, et ils nomment comme régent… Non mais ils ont pas osé !

Devenu blanc, il avait laissé tombé le parchemin, et Michel le rattrapa pour finir la lecture.

-Le chasseur Bobby est nommé régent du Royaume.

-Santé ! s'exclamèrent Lucifer et Gabriel en entrechoquant leur choppes.

D'un claquement de doigt, leur étrange musique repartit, et la fête continua, sauf pour Bobby sous le coup de la nouvelle. Les frères allaient l'entendre.

Un peu plus loin, les nouveaux rois étaient prêts pour le départ.

-J'aime bien la musique.

-Tu leur demandera d'où ça vient quand on sera revenus. Tu es prêt, Dean ?

-Paré.  
Ils s'embrassèrent, puis l'aîné talonna Impala qui partit au galop, suivi par Sam sur son cheval.

oOo

 **Peut être que la fin vous diras quelque chose c'est inspiré de la fin d'un roman (que je ne citerai pas, si quelqu'un est par hasard en train de le lire, ça serait dommage.)**

 **Les propositions sont toujours ouvertes si vous avez des envies particulière.**

 **Peut être que je ferais un ou deux OS juste pour moi (tous le reste étant soit pour une amie soit pour une lectrice dans cette fic :) )**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, et en partant, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis !**


	14. En l'absence des Rois,

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'avais dit que je comptais revenir avec un OS pour moi, et le voici !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **En l'absence des Rois, s'en référer à Bobby ou Michel**

oOo

Bon. Faisons un point, pour les derniers lecteurs. On a exploré le passé, le futur proche… Et si on partait dans un futur un peu plus lointain ? Toujours avec Sam et Dean évidemment, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Autre petit constat… Il y a peu de personnages féminins. Le seul principal était Becky. Et bien, on vas remédier à ça avec un nouveau personnage.

oOo

Nous sommes en l'an deux du règne de Sam et Dean. L'opinion publique s'habitue tout doucement à eux et aux bonnes idées du premier. En revanche, le second…. Disons gentiment qu'il a de la chance d'avoir un frère bosseur, parce qu'il a du mal avec la paperasse. Par contre il est très à l'écoute de son peuple.

Bref, le contexte économique et social n'était pas trop mauvais en ce début d'année. En revanche, le château tournait au ralentis, les Rois étant partis pour l'une de leurs visites annuelles quelques jours plutôt. Bobby et Michel avaient étés nommés régents. Le premier râlait beaucoup trop quand il gérait devait supporter cette charge seul, mais pour le second, c'était Lucifer qui boudait de ne plus avoir passer autant de temps avec son frère. Du coup, Gabriel et lui partaient dans une tournée de farces. Au moment où nous nous trouvons, le château ressortait d'une journée «comédie musicale», où tout le monde ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'en chanson, une musique sortant de nulle part, soulignant les paroles. C'est sur un hard-rock extrêmement en avance sur son temps que l'aîné des sorciers engueula ses frères.

Arriva alors une jeune femme en ville, à la peau noire et aux yeux dorés, vêtu d'un ample manteau d'où ne dépassaient que sa tête ainsi sa chevelure noire et bouclée. Elle cherchait à voir un sorcier, pour l'aider. On la redirigea vers le château, où Lucifer, punit par son aîné, était contraint de faire le concierge jusqu'au retour de Sam, l'accueillit.

-Bonjour. Les rois sont absent, il faudra attendre pour leur faire une réclamation.

-Je cherche un sorcier.

L'ancien cygne gris se redressa, soudain plus soudainement intéressé.

-Je suis un sorcier !

-Mais il y en a d'autres, plus puissants, ici.

-Pardon ?

-Excusez moi, mais j'ai besoin d'un puissant sorcier et vous n'êtes pas le plus puissant ici.

La jeune femme avait un ton à la fois suppliant et désolé.

-Votre nom ?

-Yasmine.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'êtes pas une mage, hein ?

-Je suis une Guérisseuse.

Il la regarda, peu convaincu.

-Et pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un sorcier ?

-J'ai vexée l'impératrice Rowena, alors elle m'a maudite. Vous savez, elle est sacrément puissante comme mage, incroyable qu'elle ne soit pas devenue la reine de votre peuple d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'elle était de de si mauvaise humeur, et moi, je lui ai conseillé d'aller rendre visite à son fils au lieu de continuer à déprimer toute seule, elle serait beauc… oups.

Lucifer la dévisageait.

-Comment peux-tu en savoir autant sur Rowena ?

-Attend, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une Guérisseuse ?

-Et bien… euh… tu guéris les gens ?

-…. Laisse moi voir tes frères, et sois pas jaloux, tu es peut-être moins puissant mais tu es plus malin, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui l'était autant.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Yasmine leva les yeux au ciel, et s'assit sur un fauteuil alors que le sorcier s'éclipsait pour rejoindre Michel.

-Lucifer, je t'ai dit que je travaillais et que tu ne devais pas quitter ton poste.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis content de te voir.

-Tu manifestes ton amour d'une drôle de façon. Tu es obligé de m'inclure dans toutes tes blagues ? Je n'apprécie pas d'avoir fait les frais de votre sort d'hier.

-Pourtant tu es un très bon chanteur. Je te jure, ta chanson était géniale. Quoiqu'un peu trop porté sur l'obéissance et le fait de grandir pour avoir des responsabilités.

-Lucifer, si tu ne veux pas terminer en crapaud jusqu'au retour de Sam, explique moi ce que tu fais ici.

-Ça dépend si tu m'embrasses pour me retransformer. Enfin bref, il y a une drôle de jeune femme qui se dit être guérisseuse, qui prétend que je ne suis pas le plus puissant des sorciers de ce château et qui aurait apparemment vexé l'impératrice Rowena en lui disant sans faire exprès ses quatre vérités.

-Une Guérisseuse ?!

-C'est tous ce que tu retiens ?

Michel partit d'un coup et Lucifer dût le suivre en ronchonnant. Ils revinrent dans le hall où Gabriel avait rejoint Yasmine et discutait avec elle.

-Gabe'…

-Michel ! Je prenais ma pause ! Vois-tu, j'ai nettoyé tout le grand couloir, et…

-Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'y a qu'une illusion d'un couloir propre.

L'aîné des trois frères soupira avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes la Guérisseuse ?

-Oui.

Elle leva ses mains. Elles étaient grises, figées, transformée en pierre.

-Vous pouvez m'aider ? Je promet de partir tout de suite après.

-Vous ne proposez pas vos services ici ?

-Les Sorciers n'aiment pas ma famille.

-On ne fait pas la loi ici.

-Pourtant vous êtes quelqu'un de calme, réfléchi et de très écouté.

-Venez, je vais vous aider. Lucifer, Gabriel, je compte vous voir à vos poste. Sans magie.

Les deux frères regardèrent l'aîné s'éloigner avec l'inconnue.

-Gabe'… Tu te souviens de ce qu'est une Guérisseuse ?

-Bien sur : c'est une lignée particulière de Sorciers et Mages, un clan même maintenant, qui ont renoncé à la magie normale pour ne plus maîtriser que les sorts de soin. Ils ont aussi la fâcheuse tendance à lire la personnalité et les pensées d'une personne en un seul regard, ce qui leur permet d'être aussi de bons psychologues.

-Tu avais aussi oublié et elle t'a ré-expliquer pendant que je suis allé chercher Michel, hein ?

-Non, je suis un élève studieux, prétendit Gabriel un sourire sur les lèvres.

oOo

Le plus jeune retourna devant le balai qu'il était censé utilisé, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir échapper à sa punition. Ce fut Michel lui-même qui lui donna la solution, une petite heure plus tard.

-Gabe', je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur Yasmine jusqu'au retour des rois. Je lève donc ta punition. Mais ne l'embarque pas dans un plan tordu. Et toi, Yasmine, si mon frère devient trop pénible, dis le moi.

Les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent et encore une fois regardèrent l'autre partir. On regarde beaucoup de gens partir aujourd'hui, non ? Enfin bref.

-Lucifer va être furieux, il m'a libéré moi et pas lui…

-Non, il se sent coupable de te laisser seul quand il est avec Lucifer… J'y arriverai jamais.  
-À quoi ?

-Ne pas dire à haute voix ce que je lis sur les autres des gens. Ça me pose pleins de problèmes, et personne ne veut de moi comme Guérisseuse. Je suis la seule à errer encore à mon âge la seule de mon âge à continuer d'errer…

-Et bien, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un fasse encore la poule sur ses sentiments au château, donc tu devrais ne pas trop être rejetée. Par contre, tu aurais été pratique, il y a quelques années, j'en avais deux paires qui avaient du mal à avouer leurs sentiment.

-Tu es content pour eux, mais en même temps triste car tu te retrouves tout seul, mais tu l'ad… Je me tais. Je vais encore me faire jeter en deux heures.

-Faisons un truc : Je te fais visiter, et toi, tu essayes de garder tout ce que tu apprends secret. Si tu n'y arrives pas… Tu feras ma prochaine blague avec moi.

-Euh.. d'accord ?

oOo

Pour des raisons de longueur de texte et de répétitions, et pour éviter de regarder encore des personnages s'éloigner, nous allons résumer le mois qui suivi ; la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se retenir d'analyser chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait. Ce n'était pas méchant, elle montrait généralement en quoi une personne était gentille, avant de s'en vouloir d'avoir révéler des choses qui ne devraient pas l'être. Gabriel l'embarqua donc dans un plan compliqué afin de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit obligé de dire la vérité pendant une journée. Il s'amusait à l'avance des disputes que cela allait causé, mais Yasmine lui assura que cela serait plutôt positif, et elle gagna.

Étrangement, ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille, malgré leurs centres d'intérêts divergents ; Gabriel aimait s'amuser aux dépends des autres, alors que Yasmine aimait aider les autres. Mais leurs petits débats à ce sujet les amusaient plus qu'autre chose, la jeune femme savait qu'au fond, les gens du château et de la ville pouvaient apprécier les blagues du sorcier et l'ancien cygne doré trouvait amusant de la voir se mettre en «colère» quand il faisait une blague un peu trop méchante. C'était très amusant de la faire tourner en bourrique jusqu'à qu'elle oublie qu'elle lui en veuille et finisse par lui pardonner.

Mais ce mois fut aussi teinté de l'inquiétude des habitants : Sam et Dean ne revenaient toujours pas et personne ne savait pourquoi ne connaissait la raison de ce retard… Gabriel, aidé de Lucifer ou Yasmine, du moins vers le début, était parti dans une grande opération visant à changer les idées de tout le monde, mais… l'angoisse commençait à gagner tous les habitants… La Guérisseuse le constatait tous les jours, lorsqu'elle intervenait pour soigner un peu tout et n'importe quoi (elle n'était pas censé le faire, sans l'accord des vrais dirigeants du lieu, mais… c'était dans sa nature.)  
Un jour, l'ex cygne doré cherchait la Guérisseuse parce qu'il était censé la surveillé, n'est pas ? (même si tout le monde était désormais convaincu que cela ne servait plus à grand-chose… ). Ce fut Lucifer qui le trouva.

-Gabe' j'ai eu une idée en or, tu vois la statue sur la place principale ?

-Tu as vu Yasmine ?

-Pourquoi, elle a un rapport avec elle ou une potentielle idée de farce ?

-Non, je suis juste censé la surveiller. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas censé faire le concierge ? Ce rôle t'allait à merveille, au moins, tout le monde comprenait qu'il n'était pas désiré au château et faisait vite demi-tour.

-Très drôle. Sache, mon cher frère, que j'ai convaincu Michel de laisser tomber toutes ses punitions et surveillances depuis une semaine.

-C'est pour ça que Yasmine m'évite depuis une semaine ?

-Très certainement oui. Sérieusement, on ressemblait à ça, avant ?

-À quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. Tu vois la statue de la place principale ?

-Celle du Roi Henry, à cheval blanc et en arme, avec un démon à ses pieds ? Pas sûr que l'animer soit une bonne idée.

-Non ! L'animer c'est pour les débutants. Et si on transformait tous les habitants de la ville en statue vivante ?

-Et si vous arrêtiez les bêtises ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers leur aîné qui les observait, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Voyons, grand frère, si on n'était pas là, tu t'ennuierais, non ?

-Et tout le reste de la ville aussi, non ?

-Tous ces gens, obligés de travailler pour gagner leur vie….

-Nous, on leur offre juste un bon divertissement gratuit.

-En les empêchant de travailler ? Releva Michel.

-Il faut savoir prendre des vacances, profiter des bons moment qu'offre la vie.

-Qui sait, vivre sous forme de statue peut être une expérience tout à fait remarquable.

-Je suis d'accord.

Gabriel et Lucifer se regardèrent, un peu inquiets.

-Il faut absolument que vous essayez ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé une vieille formule… Vie lebimoim trevo neztourre et, repier nervede, rechai la nezdonbana.

Les deux plus jeunes frères n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà ils étaient devenus des statues. Ils se mirent à faire des bruits lourds de pierre, sans doute pour protester mais le sort leur permettait juste de bouger. (Et je crois que Métatron ne voudra pas revenir pour une seule formule… Il a encore augmenté ses tarif, this sonof… Je vous mettrais la traduction à la fin.)  
-Je vous retransformerai dans 24h. Pas la peine d'aller voir Yasmine, elle ne sait pas guérir ce genre de malédiction.

oOo

Le soir, Yasmine rejoignit l'aîné des frères qui observait un couché de soleil sur un des remparts.

-Tu as vu Gabriel ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

-Je croyais que tu l'évitais.

-Aussi, j'ai peur de lâcher devant lui quelque chose qu'il vaut mieux mieux qu'on ne réalise pas. Mais pourquoi tu hésites entre culpabilité et amusement ?

-J'ai transformé Gabriel et Lucifer en statues vivantes.

-Mais… C'est méchant !

-Ils nous en ont fait vivre des vertes et des pas mûres aussi, tu sais ?

-Mais jamais méchamment. Enfin, si un peu Lucifer, mais il s'en veut maintenant, dis moi que tu le savais, parce qu'en faite il était juste énervé, je me tais.

La jeune femme avait violemment tourné la tête pour éviter le regarder son interlocuteur, afin de ne pas en apprendre trop.

-Tu me dis ce que Gabriel et toi ne voulez pas réaliser ? Et puis comment peux-tu savoir qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas réaliser ?

-Il… Je… Tu le sais très bien, ou du moins tu t'en doutais, et maintenant tu en es sûr et… Oh, finit elle en le re-regardant.

Il souriait maintenant, comme sûr de lui.

-Michel… Et si vos rois ne veulent pas d'une Guérisseuse incapable de tenir sa langue dans leur château ?

-S'ils n'ont pas chassé Lucifer et Gabriel, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils te chassent.

-Ils ne me connaissent pas, et je les connaîtrai par cœur en un regard. Je ne supporterai pas de devoir partir, pas d'ici…

-Fais moi confiance. Fais confiance à Gabriel. On argumentera en ta faveur.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, mais Michel se releva brusquement. Il pointa du doigt deux cavaliers au loin. Ils semblaient se rapprocher très vite.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ce sont Sam et Dean… Mais il y a un problème.

-Tu as une bonne vue. Qui a-t-il ?

-J'utilise mes pouvoirs pour ce genre de chose, au lieu de faire des bêtises comme mes frères. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi et de tes pouvoirs.

Yasmine vit l'inquiétude s'emparer de Michel.

-Je suis toujours prête à aider quelqu'un.

oOo

Sam courrait dans le palais, hurlant qu'on lui ouvre les porte et qu'il voulait qu'on aille chercher Michel ou ses frères et surtout un médecin. Bobby, fixant avec horreur le corps inerte que son roi tenait, lui annonça que le sorcier se tenait prêt. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre des rois, où l'ancien grand cygne déposa avec précaution sur le lit, l'être de douleur qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Comment… Qu'est-ce qui peut autant blesser une personne ? Demanda Yasmine.  
La Guérisseuse état horrifiée à la vue de toute cette souffrance et s'était déjà mise au travail afin d'établir un bilan exacte de ce qu'elle avait à soigner

-Qui es-tu ?

-C'est Yasmine, elle est digne de confiance.

-Michel, il y a une malédiction, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Roi, essoufflé.

-Comment va-t-elle ?! Et c'est qui celle là ?

Sam répéta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, alors que le sorcier se penchait à son tour sur la fillette rousse ramenée par les frères. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, et son frêle corps était couvert de griffures, comme si un animal sauvage s'était acharné à la détruire. Michel repéra rapidement un sceau, bloquant la magie de soin de Yasmine. À deux, ils tissèrent un sort pour le contourner, et accélérer la guérison. Ils communiquaient à voix basses, complètement coupés du monde extérieur, entièrement focalisés sur la petite.

Au bout de longues minutes, les blessures de la petite commencèrent à se refermer, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Yasmine se pencha vers elle pour l'observer.

-Elle s'est endormie. Elle ne sent plus la douleur, d'ailleurs elle n'a plus rien. En revanche, elle est angoissée à l'idée de ne plus revoir des gens qu'elle connaît à peine mais à qui elle tient beaucoup… Des gens qu'elle ne veux plus jamais quitter…. Oh, c'est vous. C'est comme si elle espérait secrètement que vous la gardiez avec vous pour être ses pères. Pauvre petite, si seule, si tourmentée par le drame et le deuil…

-Qu… Comment sais tu tous ça ?

-Tu la connais ?!

-Non, je ne la connais pas, vos Majestés. Mais vous devriez écoutez ses espoirs, car vous avez les mêmes…. Comment pouvez-vous avoir autant conscience de l'amour que vous vous portez l'un à l'autre tout en ayant peur que tout disparaisse d'un claquement de doigt ? Que vous ne soyez séparé par la nécessité d'avoir un enfant pour assurer la succession ? Vos caractère sont tellement compatibles, c'est comme si…

-Yasmine !

La jeune femme sursauta, et sembla revenir à la réalité. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'enfuit. Sam et Dean restèrent figés de stupeur un moment, avant de se tourner vers Michel.  
-On s'y habitue. Restez avec la petite jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille, il faut que j'empêche Yasmine de partir. Il faut vraiment que vous lui parliez, elle pourrait être utile.

Il leurs résuma le dernier mois, avant de les laisser. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans savoir quoi faire, puis Sam s'assit à côté de la petite qui dormait. Il s'était attaché à la petite, le dernier mois, et il avait bien vu qu'elle s'était attachée à eux. Elle en avait bavé et ils en avait bavé avec elle, pour tuer ce maudit monstre, et ils se sentaient tous les deux coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à lui éviter d'être blessée. (Mais ceci est une autre histoire. Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle, mais vous le saviez, non ?) Dean se redressa, et son frère suivit son regard, observant l'enfant se réveiller.

-J'suis où ?

-Chez nous. Comment te sens tu ?

-Bien, mais il m'avait blessée non ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus rien ?

-On te l'avait dit, on a des amis magiciens.

-Et ça, c'est votre château ?

-Ouais. On vas te trouver une chambre, parce que là, tu squattes notre lit, plaisanta Dean.

-C'est vrai ? Vous voulez bien que je reste au château ?

-On ne vas pas te laisser toute seule.

-Merci !

Charlie s'élança pour sauter dans les bras de Dean, qui la serra contre lui. Ce fut à ce moment que Bobby entra dans la pièce, et il sourit devant la scène.

-Content de voir que la petite va mieux. Je venais la surveiller, Michel insiste pour que vous parliez et que vous ayez une discussion avec Yasmine.

Dean et Sam présentèrent Bobby et Charlie l'un à l'autre et la lui confièrent, promettant à la petite fille de revenir rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Sam, tu sais que je ne t'abonnerais pas ?

-Il reste le problème de l'héritier, on ne peut pas laisser le royaume sans personne.

Dean soupira, avant d'embrasser passionnément son frère.

-Arrête. On a toujours Charlie. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera superbe en princesse. Surtout si on lui apprend à se battre. Il y a une solution, il y a toujours une solution…

-D'accord.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, l'un contre l'autre, s'écoutant respirer et profitant du calme revenu, puis Sam soupira et reprit la parole.

-On fait quoi de la Guérisseuse ?

-Je sais pas. Tu veux la garder là ? Avec tout ce qu'elle sait ?

-Tu as des choses à cacher ?

-Non. Mais elle va devenir problématique s'il y a des trucs qu'on doit cacher temporairement à la population.

-Pas faux. Mais elle a sauvé Charlie, et Michel a l'air de lui faire confiance. Je vais aller lui parler, tu veux venir ?

-… Je vais aller aider Charlie à choisir une chambre. Débrouille toi avec elle.

oOo

Avant de lire la conversation entre Sam et Yasmine, je vous propose un petit retour en arrière.  
La Guérisseuse, après s'être rendue compte qu'elle en avait encore trop dit et s'être donc enfuie, avait pris une décision. Elle allait fuir. Encore. Loin d'ici et de sa nouvelle erreur. Peut-être que cette fois elle irait soigner les scorpions dans un désert, aux moins ils ne devraient pas avoir de secrets ne devant pas être révélés. Quoi qu'avec sa chance…

Pendant qu'elle entassait rapidement ses affaires dans un sac, Michel chercha Gabriel afin d'inverser le sort (vous vous souvenez, lui et Lucifer avaient terminé sous forme de statue.) Il lui résuma la situation et l'ancien cygne doré courut retrouver la jeune femme, qui heureusement était aussi douée pour le rangement que pour surveiller ses paroles. Il s'adossa à la porte et se racla la gorge.

-Où vas-tu ?

Yasmine sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui puis de fermer brusquement les yeux.

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je les ai terrorisés.

-C'était de la surprise, plutôt, je pense.

-Non. C'était de la peur de voir leurs pensées exposées.

-Ils n'étaient pas au courant de tes capacités. Et puis, tu es vraiment intimidante quand tu regardes quelqu'un, les yeux perdus dans le vide, en lui racontant toutes ses pensées les plus intimes.

-Tu vois, je fais peur.

-Non, pour une première rencontre, ça peut être perturbant.

Yasmine soupira, mais sourit légèrement. Elle se reprit néanmoins.

-Gabriel, tu n'es pas objectif. S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi partir. Je ne veux pas être jetée dehors encore une fois, je ne veux pas encore manquer de peu le lynchage parce que je ne sais pas garder un secret de dirigeant.

-Regarde moi.

-Non.

-Yasmine…

-Tu devrais y aller.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle pensa qu'il était parti, alors elle ouvrit les yeux pour repérer si elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut le sorcier qui s'était glissé devant elle. La Guérisseuse referma les yeux, et il la pris dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, je suis bien ici, les gens ne me rejettent pas trop, surtout Michel et toi, mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix, les gens finissent toujours par avoir peur d'une Guérisseuse qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Et quand les gens prennent peur, ce n'ai jamais beau à voir.

-Et moi je te dis que te laisser partir serait l'une des choses les plus idiotes que nos rois vénérés pourraient faire. Alors tais toi, et attend au moins de leur parler, plus au calme. Et avec eux de ton côté, le peuple ça ira, t'inquiète pas.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans parler, les yeux fermés pour Yasmine, mais furent dérangés par le raclement de gorge de Sam.

-Yasmine ? Je suis le roi Sam, est-ce que je pourrais te parler seule à seul ?

-Bien sur.

Notre sorcier préféré s'éclipsa, laissant le roi seul face à la Guérisseuse.  
-Tu pourrais ouvrir les yeux ? Je te jure de ne pas m'énerver si tu dis une mauvaise chose.

Ils s'assirent face à face.

-Vous savez, j'ai l'habitude qu'on ait peur de moi.

-Tu vois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ?

-Vous avez peur de ce que je peux provoquer. Vous avez peur que je sois une menace pour le pays, que je vois votre inquiétude pour ce monstre, celui qui a blessé la petite, et que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Mais il est très rare que j'analyse quelqu'un en son absence. Et s'il est présent, il me dit de me taire. S'il vous plaît, n'ayez pas pitié de moi.

-Tu me laisses m'exprimer ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Michel et ses frères ont veillé sur moi depuis la fin de mon enfance jusqu'à la fin de mon adolescence. Et même maintenant, ils continuent de me conseiller, chacun à leur manière. Bobby à veiller sur Dean et moi enfants, puis sur Dean seulement, et continu d'être une sorte de père. Ils te font confiance, ou du moins ne te considèrent pas comme une menace, j'ai tord ?

-Non. Mais vous savez que Lucifer cherche à me manipuler pour un de ses tours ? Et que j'ai failli me faire avoir ?

-Parles en à Michel, ça devrait le calmer.

-Vous voulez me donner ma chance ?

-Dean est sceptique, mais il est assez pudique sur ses sentiments. Si tu pouvais éviter de trop le regarder jusqu'à qu'il s'habitue à toi, ça devrait le faire.

Yasmine regarda Sam, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je... Vous... Vous ne me mettez pas à la porte ? Vous n'en n'avez pas l'intention ? Je...

-Soigne les gens du château, de la ville, et pourquoi pas du reste du pays. En échange, tu as ta place au château. Et tant que tu essaye de faire attention, ça devrait aller. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre Gabriel à dos, finit-il en souriant.

-Merci !

Elle sauta sur son désormais roi pour lui faire un grand câlin. Il sourit puis s'excusa, afin d'aller retrouver Dean. Gabriel prit sa place, et cette fois Yasmine ne ferma pas les yeux.

-Bon, tu vois, tu restes. C'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

-Il y avait un risque, et toi même tu le savais.

-Tu me dis pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me regarder avant ?

Elle détourna le regard.

-Tu le sais très bien. Tu en es conscient.

-Pas faux.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour les déclarations, tu m'en veux ?  
-Tu n'as rien besoin de me dire, je le sais déjà. Et je sais aussi que tu en es soulagé, parce que tu sais que Lucifer aurait espéré que ça ne tombe pas sur moi parce qu'il veut se venger, et...  
Pour la première fois, et pas la dernière, Yasmine fut interrompue dans son analyse par le baiser de Gabriel, qu'elle lui rendit.

oOo

 **Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Vous pouvez toujours laisser des demandes d'Os et des reviews, c'est le salaire des auteurs :)**


End file.
